


Missing

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark-centric, Worried Peter, they are still friends in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Tony is kidnapped during a run of the mill mission with Peter. Peter is left for dead, but is found by the rogue avengers who were called in to help find Tony. With no idea where Tony could be, and time running out for the billionaire, will the current avengers be able to put their differences aside for the rogues to help, or will tension boil over?





	1. Chapter 1

Peters eyes were heavy and crusty when he was finally able to open them again.

There was a cool breeze blowing by him, chilling his exposed arms. There was a slow and steady beeping sound above his head, and it was loud enough to hurt his head. He wanted to roll away from it so that he could cover his ears and try to go to sleep.

The second he tried to move his body was filled with pain.

He cried out, curling up on his side as if that would help to rid of the pain. He pressed his face into the pillow behind his head, his chest aching badly. What had happened to him?

'' Peter?''

There was a soft touch on his arm, soothing against the pain. It ran up and down the length a few times. He noticed that the heard monitor had sped up slightly, but as the touch continued it began to slow. He rolled onto his back once more, the touch following him. He laid there until his breathing evened out before he tried to open his eyes again. When he finally got them open again he found that the touch was from a familiar person.

It was Pepper.

She was watching him with sad eyes. They were red and puffy, telling Peter that she had been crying. She was still holding onto his arm as she smiled at him.

'' Hey there Peter.'' She rasped, her voice slightly hoarse. '' How do you feel?'' She asked.

'' Hurts.'' Peter said. '' Where am I?'' He asked.

'' You're in the hospital.'' Pepper said. '' You were buried under the rubble of a fallen apartment building. You broke your arm, and the doctors think you may have sprained your leg. Rhodey told me you and Tony were there on some sort of business..... Is that true?'' She asked. Peter gave her a confused look. '' Please, can you remember any of what happened Peter? It could help us in the search.'' She stated.

'' Search?'' Peter questioned. A look of horror passed Peppers face, as if she had told a horrible secret. She turned her gaze away, swiping at her cheek to rid of a stray tear. '' What search?'' Peter asked.

'' It started looking for both you and Tony.'' Pepper stated. '' As you know, we found you already.'' She said. 

'' And Mr.Stark?'' Peter asked. '' Where is he? Is he ok?'' Peter tried to sit up, wondering if maybe Tony was in the room somewhere. Was he hurt, had he been crushed by the building that Pepper was talking about? As he tried to sit up he found a shooting pain down his arm, and it stretched across his back and chest. He cried out as Pepper grabbed his shoulders. She pushed him back against the mattress, whispering softly to him.

'' Peter, please listen to me.'' She whispered. '' I need you to take a deep breath, and relax. Your arm is broken right now, and if you move to much you will break it.'' She stated.

The pain triggered something, and Peter noticed images flashing across his eyes as everything went black.

 

\---

 

_'' It's a simple mission kid. We get in, get what was stolen, and get out. Should be run of the mill for what you've been doing.''  Tony stated as he touched down in front of the abandoned apartment building. Peter swung in beside him, landing in a crouch to gaze up at the building._

_'' What exactly are we after again?'' Peter asked. '' You were rather vague when you called me up after school.'' He stated._

_'' Some papers were stolen from a company working with SI, papers that are important. Long story short, I was asked to try and get them back. So that's what we're here for.'' Tony stated. With his AI's help he did a scan of the building for anyone who may be inside. '' Looks like the buildings clear, so we better make this quick. I don't want to be here if anyone returns for the papers.''_

_'' Why would someone want those papers in the first place?'' Peter asked, casting a gaze towards Tony. '' Seems kind of pointless to take just those when the tech sounds so much better.''_

_'' Let's save that story for after we've found them.'' Tony stated. '' Now lets go before they get back.''_

_The two entered the building, and were quick to split up to search more space. Tony took the upper floors, given that if a floor caved in he was in less danger of crashing to his death, while Peter took the bottom floors, which were a little more stable._

_Peter slowly made his way around the building, looking all over the place for any signs of  the papers that Tony had been talking about. What he found sadly was nothing. There was no sign of the papers on these floors. Since he had come up empty handed he decided to go upstairs to aid Tony in searching for the papers. He was sure it would be fine._

_However, things changed when he finally reached the floor that Tony was on._

_He had been running down the hallway when he noticed the lights up ahead that appeared to be coming from the Iron Man suit. However, his run fell to a stand still when he heard what sounded like a faint beeping. He slowly made his way closer to it, listening as it grew louder with every step he took. When he reached the room it was coming from he found the papers first, placed immaculately in the middle of the room on a table._

_Then he realized that there was something else sitting there as well._

_It was a bomb._

___Peter felt his heart start racing as the beeping grew louder. It was about to go off. He knew there was no way he could get away in time. He reached out for the papers, grabbing them tight in his hands before he turned to run for his life._ _ _

___'' PETER!''_ _ _

___He looked up in time to find Tony rushing at him in the suit. He felt the man wrap his arms around him to try and protect him from the blast._ _ _

___The bomb exploded._ _ _

___After this things were a blur. He remembered the building crumbling around him, and large chunks of debris crushing his arms and legs. He remembered hearing voices as something shifted against his side, and what he could see of the Iron Man suit was taken away._ _ _

___Everything faded to back._ _ _

 

___\---_ _ _

 

Peter's eyes flashed open to find Pepper looking back at him once more. She looked frightened, but grateful to see his eyes open.

'' You ok?'' Pepper asked. '' You passed out, and you were screaming in your sleep.'' She stated.

'' I'm ok.'' Peter whispered. '' I remember what happened.'' He stated.

'' Can you tell me?'' She asked.

'' There was an explosion.... Mr.Stark tried to protect me from the blast, but it still got me. I.... I was buried under the rubble. I heard voices.... Someone took him....'' Peter felt his chest tighten as breathing became much harder then before. He felt Pepper press a hand against his forehead, her fingers cool to the touch. Peter let his eyes slide shut with a shuddering breath. '' I saw them take him. I saw the suit disappear before my eyes..... I was so scared. I thought I was going to die.'' Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, which Pepper swept away with her thumb.

'' It's alright. That's all I need to know.'' Pepper stated. '' Thank you for telling me Peter. I need to go now, but Happy will be here soon to keep you company.''

'' Where are you going?'' Peter asked.

'' I need to talk to some... Old friends.... Of Tony's.'' She stated.

'' Old friends?'' Peter questioned.

'' Just try to get some rest Peter. I'll be back.'' Pepper stated. She gave him a soft smile before she stood to leave the room. When she left the room Peter turned her head to the side. He let her eyes close, and dropped off to sleep.

 

\---

 

Pepper stepped outside to find exactly what she had expected to see.

She knew that Rhodey had called the Rogues once Peter and Tony were reported as missing, but she never expected them to actually show up.

It had all been a plan that Tony had set up when he was sent the burner phone by Steve. He had made his peace with Steve despite all that had happened, and was willing to work with him only if needed. Tony had set it up that the burner phone was always in his lab. If anything was to happen to him, or Peter, then the others had every right to use the phone to call for help. Tony had told them first hand to do so as well, which had been a shock for those who had been involved with the events of 2016.

 '' How's the kid?'' Steve asked, worry in his tone. The super soldier had been the one to find the kid when they were called in. It took the combined effort of him, and Rhodey's War Machine armor to free him from the rubble. Peter had been a mess, covered in numerous injuries that it was amazing that he was still alive. His arm had been broken, and his leg had been badly sprained.

'' He's doing ok.'' Pepper said. '' He's in a lot of pain because of the heightened systems, but he's resting now.''

'' Did he say anything about what he saw?'' Steve asked.

'' He said there was an explosion. Tony tried to protect him from it, but the blast took them both out. He didn't see much more then that.'' Pepper explained.

'' What were they even doing in there in the first place?'' Natasha asked.

'' I had found out that some important papers were stolen from a company that works with SI. They needed those papers back, so Tony said he would go get them. He must have brought Peter along for help.'' Pepper stated.

'' This whole thing smells of a trap.'' Clint pointed out. '' Just like Budapest, am I right?'' He asked, casting a glance towards Natasha. She scoffed at this, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

'' Did Peter say if he saw the people who may have taken him?'' Steve asked.

'' No. He said he saw Tony being dragged out of the rubble, but he didn't see who was doing it.'' Pepper explained. '' And don't even try to push him for information right now. He's traumatized by what just happened to him. He needs rest.''

'' Trust me, I wasn't planning to.'' Steve said. '' I would never put a kid through that.''

'' Tony wouldn't either.... I don't think he even thought of something like this happening.'' Pepper stated.

'' I wouldn't have either.'' Steve said in a low voice. He looked back to the others standing behind him. Natasha, Clint, and Sam were there with him. He had called in a favor from Wanda, who had been off spending time with Vision, to search the building that they had found Peter in for any signs of what had happened. As far as he knew, the two of them were still there, and they had not called back with any news yet.

'' So, what's the plan Cap?'' Sam asked.

'' For starters, we have to figure out who stole those papers.'' Steve turned back to Pepper. '' Do you think you can get the camera feed of who stole the papers from that company for us?'' Steve asked.

'' I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises.'' Pepper stated. '' Anything else you may need?'' She asked.

'' Make sure that Ross doesn't know we are here.'' Natasha said. '' He would kill us if he found out.'' She stated.

'' I've been on that since Rhodey called you for help. FRIDAY's been looping footage from around the compound to make sure you are invisible.'' Pepper explained. '' You're safe as long as you're here, but I can't say the same once you get out there.'' She stated.

'' That's all that we'll need.'' Steve said. '' And Pepper, thank you.'' He said.

'' I know that Tony made his peace with you. I wasn't around to see what happened, so I don't know the whole story. I do know that it tore him apart when it was over..... Please, just find him, and bring him back safe.'' She said.

'' I promise we will do all that we can.'' Steve said. '' You have my word.'' Pepper smiled at him at those words.

'' Be careful ok.'' She said. '' And make sure Peter doesn't leave that room until he's allowed.'' She stated before walking away. Steve turned back to the others behind him.

'' So Starks in the wind, god knows where. Wonder how we're going to find him this time.'' Natasha said.

'' Last time this happened it took a week for us to find him in Russia.'' Clint commented.

'' But last time we knew he was in Russia.'' Natasha pointed out. '' Now we don't know where he could be.''

'' Who ever took him will keep him off the grid. Its the best way to ensure that he's not found.'' Sam pointed out.

'' Which means we've got our work cut out for us.'' Steve mumbled. '' We better get started before they get too far ahead of us.'' He stated.

 

\---

 

He was being dragged down a long hallway. His hands were bound behind his back, the ropes rubbing painfully against his broken wrist. He had been gagged as well, so he had no way to curse these men out like he wanted to. He was in so much pain.

'' When will he pay us for nabbing him?'' One of the men asked.

'' Not sure.'' The second stated. '' He's waiting to see what's going to happen I would guess.''

'' Then we better make sure that he doesn't get hurt again or he'll dock out pay.''

One of them opened a door close by. They walked inside the dark room, and dropped him in the middle of it. The fall knocked the air out of his lungs, but he did not have time to recover before one of them was kicking him so that he lay on his back.

'' Did our client ever give us his name?'' the first man asked.

'' No.'' The second said. '' He only said to make sure that we kidnapped Tony Stark, and that we delivered him alive.'' He stated.

'' Then we won't keep him waiting. Make sure the van is ready to transport him in the morning. We don't have any time to spare.''

'' Right.'' As the second man raced off the first bent down overtop of Tony. '' Who would have thought you would be worth so much alive instead of dead.''

If Tony had not been gagged he would be cussing him off right now. The man laughed at him as he stood back up.

'' Won't be long now before your life is a living hell. Have fun waiting the night in here.''

The door closed, and Tony was plunged into darkness.

Tony let his eyes shut, and he forced himself to try and steady his breathing.

At least Peter was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_He saw flashes as the bomb exploded in his face once more._

_He heard Tony shouting his name as he tried to run for his life._

_Searing heat stretched across his body as he was thrown far from where he had been standing._

_Peter saw as the rubble shifted as Tony was dragged away from him. He was able to see daylight now, but what he was not expecting to see were two figures standing there. They gazed down at him, and he saw horror pass their faces._

_'' Shit, there's a kid here.''_

_'' Leave him. I'm sure the ruble will kill him eventually.''_

_'' But if it doesn't?''_

__......._ _

_'' He's not the important one here. The man who hired us said to take Stark, so that's what we're going to do. Just leave him. He won't know we were ever here.''_

_'' What ever you say boss.''_

_He tried to reach out to stop them, watching in horror as they dragged Tony's lifeless body away._

 

Peter's eyes shot open, and he found himself curled up on his side around his broken arm. He shot up on the bed, pain quickly taking over from the broken limb and numerous other injuries across his body.

'' Whoa, take it easy Peter.''

He felt a hand on his shoulder which slowly helped him to lean back against the mattress once more. He looked up to find that the person who had pushed him down had been Happy. He had showed up just like Pepper had told him.

'' Take it easy Peter. You need to relax if you want to heal up.'' Happy warned.

'' Where's Pepper?'' Peter asked.

'' She had to leave on business. She should be back later. That's why I'm here kid.'' Happy stated.

'' I need to talk to her.'' Peter said. '' It's important. I need to talk to her now.'' Peter tried to sit up once again, fighting against the hand on his shoulder.

'' I don't think that's such a good idea kid.'' Happy warned.

'' I have to. Now.'' Peter moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed, which had Happy frantically reaching for the call button. Just as Peter managed to get his legs over the side of the bed the door burst open letting two people inside.

Neither one of them were nurses.

It was Rhodey, and the second figure shocked Peter down to his core.

It was Steve Rogers.

'' Peter!''

Peter's eyes went wide as Steve rushed to the side of the bed, reaching out to stop him. He backed away quickly, forgetting the fact that he was in a lot of pain. Peter screamed in utter agony, nearly falling face first off the bed. Steve rushed to the bedside, grabbing ahold of Peter's shoulders to make sure he did not face plant the tiled floor. Peter was fighting the hold, trying to get away from him. Rhodey rushed to the other side of the bed, reaching out to try and get Peter to lay back down. Steve and Rhodey together managed to wrestle him back onto the bed, but Peter was still fighting them.

'' What the hell are you doing here!?'' Peter shouted. '' You ruined Mr.Starks life.'' He fought to break free of the super soldiers hold, his entire body screaming for him to stop. He could not bring himself to do so after what he had seen of his mentor after the events in Siberia.

'' I called him kid.'' Rhodey stated.

Peter stopped fighting at those words. He looked over to Rhodey in horror.

'' I.... I thought you and Mr.Stark were friends.'' Peter whispered.

'' We are.'' Rhode said. '' He told me to call Steve if anything happened to him, or to you.'' He stated.

'' What are you talking about?'' Peter demanded. '' He would have told me that. I know he would have.'' He whispered.

'' He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to get involved with what was going on.'' Rhodey stated. '' Pepper and I were the only ones who had permission to use the burner phone.'' Peter looked up towards Steve, and then back at Rhodey.

'' He's telling the truth kid.'' Steve stated. '' Tony made his peace with me, but I can't say the same about whoever put out the warrant for our arrest.'' He explained.

'' I.... I heard something.'' Peter whispered.

'' Heard what?'' Rhodey asked.

'' When the building collapsed..... I heard the two men talking. The ones who took Mr.Stark.'' Peter explained.

'' Do you remember what they were saying?'' Steve asked.

'' They said something about Mr.Stark. They were hired to kidnap him.'' Peter stated.

'' Did they say a name?'' Rhodey asked.

'' No. At least, I didn't hear them say one.'' He explained. '' What would they want with Mr.Stark? I don't understand.'' He whispered.

'' Leave that to us kid.'' Steve stated. '' You just focus on getting some rest. You've done enough already.'' He explained.

'' But I want to help.'' Peter argued. '' I could have stopped them, but I couldn't, and now Mr.Stark is gone. I want to help, please.'' He begged. He tried to sit up, but this only caused more pain to fill his body. He groaned in agony as Rhodey pushed him back against the bed.

'' Then try to get some rest so that you can.'' Rhodey stated. '' You're far to injured to do us any good right now Peter. You need to rest so that you can get your strength back. Until then you stay in this bed.''

'' But-''

'' No but's kid. Pepper will kill me if she hears that you got out of this place in this shape.'' Rhodey stated. '' And trust me, you don't want to be on her bad side.''

Peter sighed, not liking the fact that he was still stuck to this bed. He leaned back.

'' Fine.'' He stated.

'' Good.'' Rhodey stated.

'' Rest up kid. You're going to need it if you're serious about helping us.'' Steve stated. Peter nodded as the two moved to leave the room. The second they were gone he let his eyes slide shut.

He hoped his heightened system would hurry up and heal his body so that he could get out there to help find Tony.

He wondered what they were doing to him now.

 

\---

 

After a few hours of searching Wanda and Vision returned with shocking news.

Steve approached the two shortly after leaving Peter's room, Rhodey close behind after hearing that they had returned.

'' Did you find anything?'' Steve asked.

'' Not much, but we did find this.'' Wanda stated, reaching into her bag. What she pulled out was shocking to say the least.

It was the helmet for Tony's suit. It was barely recognizable, burned and torn beyond repair. The faceplate looked like it had been sliced in half, the lower section missing. Steve reached out to take the helmet into his hands. He looked it over, unable to believe the amount of damage that was done to it.

If this much damage was done just to the Iron Man armor, then what was done to Tony?

'' This was all that we found of the suit.'' Wanda explained. '' There were bits and pieces of the metal laying around, but nothing like this.''

'' Did it get blown off his head?'' Steve asked.

'' I don't think so.'' Wanda said. '' If it had been then he would be dead by now.''

'' It appears that it was left behind for us to find.'' Vision stated.

'' What do you mean?'' Steve asked.

'' Look inside.'' She stated.

Steve did just that, looking up inside the helmet. What he saw was a single light that was blinking red. He looked over to the two in confusion.

'' What does that mean?'' Steve asked.

'' I think Tony left a message for us to find.'' Wanda said. '' I tried to see if I could watch it, but the helmet would not open for me.'' She stated.

'' And Vision?''

'' Not for me either Captain Rogers.'' Vision explained.

'' Maybe we can plug it up to his AI so we can watch it.'' Rhodey suggested. '' We need to get to his lab.'' He said.

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

 When they made it to the lab Rhodey was quick to search for the charging ports for Tony's armor. He knew it would be the best way to get the information out of the helmet so that they could see what it was Tony had left for them.

Steve stood awe struck as he looked at the lab around him. He had never been allowed in the mans lab while they were still a team. It had been one of the rules set when they first formed the avengers.

'' Cap, stop gawking at everything an get over here.'' Rhodey stated. Steve snapped out of it, rushing towards the man as he plugged the helmet in. The screen before him lit up right away, displaying many different blue prints for projects that Tony had been working on.

_**Good afternoon Colonel Rhodes. How can I be of help today?** _

'' FRIDAY, I need you to pull any information that was left in the helmet Wanda recovered. We think Tony left us a message or something.'' Rhodey said.

_**Let me see what I can do  Colonel.** _

The two waited in silence for awhile, watching as files flashed across the screen for awhile. Finally, after about ten minutes they found a single file that FRIDAY left up for them.

_**Colonel, I found video footage from the day that he was kidnapped.** _

'' Can you play it for us?'' Rhodey asked.

_**Certainly.** _

The video began to play. It was hard to make anything out, dust and debris blocking the view. They saw something brush across the camera lens, and then they saw Tony gazing back at them. He looked worse for wear, but he was alive.

_'' Is this damn thing even working?''_

He appeared to hit the thing a few times as if that would fix it.

_'' This thing better be recording, the coms are destroyed... FRIDAY, if you don't mind, make sure this gets to either Rhodey or Pepper. I can't quite.... Well.''_

Tony must have lifted the helmet up to show them what had happened. His right arm was trapped under a large chunk of ceiling, and it appeared that his legs were in the same shape. Much of the armor had been blown off his body as well.

_'' I can't get myself out of this one. I can't find Peter either..... I'm..... I'm sure he's fine but.... I don't know where he's at. We're in trouble.''_

The camera shifted once more to look back at him. He looked like he was in pain, his face scrunched up and pale.

_'' Damn I hope someone's seeing this already. I can't move my arm.''_

Something crashed in the background just as Tony's head whipped around. He looked ready to shout before a white cloth descended to cover his mouth and nose. He appeared to struggle, but this did not last long. His eyes slid shut, and then he stopped moving.

_'' What do we have here?''_

Someone lifted the helmet off the ground, giving them a full view of his face. He seemed to inspect it for a few minutes before deeming it useless. He tossed it aside a ways away from the area. From there it filmed the two men as they began to drag Tony away from the rubble, leaving Peter behind under all of it. The footage did not last much longer before the screen went black, the signal lost.

_**That was all I was able to recover Colonel Rhodes. Was it of any help to you?** _

'' More then you know FRIDAY.'' Rhodey stated. He pulled the file back up, rewinding it to that section with the mans face. He froze it there before reaching for a nearby flash drive to download the footage.

'' What are you thinking Rhodey?'' Steve asked. He watched as Rhodey turned around to face him as the file continued to download.

'' I'm thinking that these guys just made a big mistake. We've got a face, now we just need to figure out who it is.'' Rhodey explained. '' My superiors should be able to help with that. I need to get to them right away.'' He stated.

'' You do that.'' Steve said. '' In the meantime I'll see if there was anymore footage from around the block. Maybe a nearby store caught something.'' He stated. Rhodey nodded.

The two took off, leaving the helmet behind in the lab.

 

\---

 

Tony opened is eyes just as the doors to his cell were opened. Light flooded inside, blinding him. He couldn't see anything. When his vision finally cleared he was able to see the two men who had taken him standing there. They were walking right at him, one of them holding a taser in his hand.

'' Time to go now Stark. Your buyer is here.'' He stated.

The second man walked over, forcing Tony to his feet. They began to drag him down the hallway, the taser held up at the ready if he tried to run. When they reached the end of the hallway they stepped through a door that lead outside. It was the evening, the sun was setting on the horizon, and there was a black van parked in the middle of a small parking lot. As they dragged Tony closer to the van the passenger window rolled down to reveal who was sitting inside.

His eyes widened in horror at the sight.

He began to fight the hold, trying desperately to get free of these men. He felt the taser pressed into his back, and then he lost control of his body. The two men dropped him to the ground, where he continued to convulse from the electricity in his body.

'' Get him in the van. I don't have all day.'' The buyer stated.

'' Alright, calm down.''

Tony was lifted off the ground, and placed in the back of the van. He had just gotten feeling back into his legs, so as a last ditch effort to try and get out he kicked out. He landed a hit against the mans face, and he went stumbling backwards.

His victory did not last long before the taser was pressed into his side, and his entire body began to convulse again as he was filled with electricity. When he finally pulled away they shut the doors, not giving him a chance to get his senses back. He was once again plunged into darkness as the van began to drive away.

God, the others were in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Tony had gone missing, and the Avengers were still searching for the person they had seen in the footage the helmet had caught. Peter was finally able to walk around, but his arm was still healing. Even with his heightened systems, it would take at least a week if not longer for his broken arm to heal, so he was still benched. Pepper had done all she could to help Steve and the team with their search, pulling all sorts of camera feeds for him to look over. However, she could only help so much.

'' The trails getting colder.'' Natasha said. '' We're running out of options here.'' She stated.

'' We have to keep trying.'' Steve said. '' Otherwise we'll never find him.''

'' I hate to agree with you, but you're right.'' Rhodey said. '' I can't just sit back while my friend's out there with god knows who.''

'' We don't even know who it was that we saw in the footage.'' Natasha pointed. '' Unless we can figure out who that is then we don't have a chance in finding him.''

Silence fell for awhile. Steve was hunched over a computer screen with the different camera feeds flashing across the screen. He had watched these what felt like thousands of times, but still he had yet to see much of anything. He was starting to lose hope.

He felt a hand fall onto his shoulder. He looked back to find that it was Natasha.

'' I hate to say it Steve, but we may need to bring in more help.'' She said.

Steve knew what she was talking about, and he did not like the idea.

'' No way. Nat, we can't trust that he won't try to kill Tony.'' Steve warned.

'' We have to try something. Maybe he will be able to find him.'' Natasha said.

'' I don't know if we can trust Bucky given his current state. We don't know what he will do if something triggers the winter soldier inside him.'' Steve explained.

Every since the events in Siberia Steve had been worried about what might happen to Bucky if for any reason something triggered the winter soldier. He did not know what the triggers were, and he was afraid that anything might set him off. He had been worried the most that someone would trigger that side in him to go after what was left of the Avengers. That was something they did not want to risk, so with some help from T'challa, they had Bucky put in cryofreeze until they could figure out how to stop the triggers. Steve did not want to wake him up, worried that something might happen.

'' It might be out only chance at finding Tony.'' Natasha said. '' He will know the best way to track him down.''

Steve sighed, running a hand down his face. He really did not like this idea.

'' We have to try something, but can we trust him not to lose it?'' Rhodey questioned.

'' That's what I'm worried about.'' Steve stated. '' I don't know if we can depend on him right now.'' He stated.

'' We have to try something.'' Natasha said. '' Or we may never find Tony alive.'' She warned.

The thought of it had the room going silent. They could have heard the sound of a pin dropping.

'' Please Steve, call him in. We need his help.'' Natasha said. Steve looked up to her, noting the way that she held hope in her eyes. He sighed, cursing low under his breath as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

'' We have to be careful about this. If anything happens then he goes right back to Wakanda.'' Steve said.

'' No arguing here.'' Natasha said. '' But we need his help for as long as possible.'' Steve nodded as he dialed the number. He never thought he would actually use this one.

 

\---

 

 It was another day before Bucky made it to New York.

He had been brought in with some help from T'challa's tech, being flown in by one of their stealth planes. When he arrived Steve was there to meet him. He walked off the plane alone, carrying a back over his shoulder, and wearing a ball cap low on his face to block it from any cameras. The plane did not stay lone before leaving once again. Once it was gone Steve walked forward to meet him. Bucky looked up to him, and then a smile quirked on his face.

'' Never thought you would really use that number.'' Bucky stated. Steve smiled at this before reaching out to hug his friend. Bucky hugged him back.

'' Good to see you.'' Steve stated.

'' Same here.'' Bucky said. The two backed away from each other as they moved to enter the compound. '' So, they didn't tell me anything about what was going on. Why did they wake me up?'' Bucky asked.

'' We need your help with something.'' Steve said.

'' What exactly?'' Bucky asked.

'' Tony's missing. He was taken captive just a few days ago, and we can't figure out where they've taken him.'' Steve stated.

'' Got any information?''  Bucky asked.

'' Only a little. His helmet was recording when he was taken. It caught one of the men who took him, but we can't figure out his identity.'' Steve explained. '' We've looked at all kinds of video feeds from around the place he was taken as well, but none of them have been of much help.'' He added.

'' Even the littlest thing can be missed. I'll take a look.'' Bucky said. '' And you said that you caught footage of one of the men. There's more then one?'' Bucky asked.

'' Yeah. Peter told me that he heard two men talking when Tony was taken.'' He stated.

'' Peter?'' Bucky questioned.

'' I'll explain that later. The kid may not be very happy to see you, so be prepared.'' Steve warned.

'' I'll try to remember that.'' Bucky said.

'' So.... Any luck in Wakanda?'' Steve asked.

'' Not much. The king told me they were getting closer when they woke me, but it could still be awhile before its fully complete.'' Bucky said. '' At least they trust me enough to not send me here with a whole army guarding me.''

'' We don't know the triggers. I know you have an idea, but you've told us it could trigger that side,. I don't want to risk that just to help you.'' Steve stated.

'' And I don't expect you to do that either.'' Bucky said.

Steve lead Bucky through the compound to the floor where the others were waiting. Rhodey was the first one they saw, seated in a wheelchair because he was taking the mandatory rest from the prosthetics that Tony had made for him. He was looking over the footage on the computer that Steve had been using just days before, typing away as well. Peter was at his side, his right arm in a sling as he tried to choke down an apple. The kid had not had much to eat, and his heightened metabolism meant that he needed to eat severely. Natasha and Clint were across the room chatting at a small table over coffee, but the second they saw Bucky they fell silent. Wanda and Vision were there as well, the two of them watching in curiosity. When Rhodey and Peter finally noticed their presence they looked up. The look that passed Peters face was hard to make out. Rhodey looked concerned, but did not say anything.

'' I haven't found much that you haven't seen already Steve.'' Rhodey said, setting the laptop down on the small table in front of the couch Wanda and Vision were on. '' I don't know what else we could possibly get from that.''

'' Whoa.'' Peter breathed. '' So... So you're the winter soldier. You're the one that Mr.Stark asked me to help detain.''

'' Uh.'' Bucky looked over to Steve in confusion.

'' He was the spider kid.'' Steve stated.

'' It's spider man.'' Peter argued. '' Do you still have your metal arm, because if you do then that's so cool. I don't know how the doctors managed to do something like that so long ago.''

'' Alright Peter, that's enough for now.'' Steve warned. '' You can ask all the questions you want after we've found Tony, alright.'' He suggested. This had Peter nodding so hard that Steve was surprised the kid did not give himself whiplash.

'' Can you show me the video footage?'' Bucky asked, tossing his back to sit beside the couch. Steve was surprised that he did not hear anything metal strike the ground when it landed.

'' It's all on this laptop.'' Steve stated, reaching for it a moment later. Bucky moved to stand beside him, watching as Steve worked as fast as he could to pull up the footage. While he was getting better about working with tech, it was still a little hard for him to wrap his head around. After a few tries the video's finally began to play once more. Steve moved out of the way to let Bucky in for a better view. As Bucky began to look over each video the others began to crowd around the laptop, watching along with him. They were all curious if he would find anything in them that they had not noticed. This continued on for what felt like hours, just Bucky looking over all of the footage.

Steve's hopes were slowly starting to fade as time stretched on. He thought that Bucky would have found something by now. If he had not found something, then he worried they never would.

He stepped away for a few minutes, running a hand over his fac.e

How the hell were they going to find Tony now?

 

\---

 

Tony was startled awake when a drop of water struck him in the face.

His eyes shot open as he tried to sit up, but was quick to realize that he could not. There was something cold wrapped around his wrists and ankles, along with a large leather strap that stretched across his chest. There was another strap that was across his forehead, holding his head down against the table, as well as one across his neck. He could not move anything.

Another drop of water fell onto his face, slowly rolling down his cheek, quickly followed by a third.

Tony heard the door to his cell open, and when he looked up he found a figure he had never seen before walking towards him. The figure was smiling as he moved to stand beside the table he was strapped down to.

'' Have a nice nap Stark?'' He asked. '' You've been out for a good few hours.'' He stated. Tony scoffed at this.

'' Well, it would be so much better without all of this.'' Tony said, pulling against the chains to prove a point. The man laughed at this.

'' Well, we were never going for comfort after all.'' He stated. '' So I guess you've already met our host.'' He said. '' He didn't seem rather happy about me coming in to see you either, but In had to be sure.''

'' Yeah, the son of a bitch.'' Tony cursed. '' Going against everything he preached.''

'' There's no need for that.'' The man said. '' That will just make things worse for you.'' He stated.

'' What are you talking about?''

The man pulled up a chair to sit, his grin falling away to a scowl.

'' Where is Steve Rogers?'' He asked.

'' How should I know?'' Tony asked. '' I haven't seen him in at least a year, not since Siberia.'' He stated.

'' That's not the answer I wanted.'' He stated. '' Where is Steve Rogers. We know you've made contact with him on several occasions, but never in person. You know where he is, so tell me.''

'' You're not getting an answer out of me.'' Tony said. '' So what if I talked to him, you don't even know what I said. Even if we did talk, he would not have told me where he was at, so why don't you just run along and go find him yourself. You don't need me to do that.'' He stated. A look of rage passed his face, his hands gripping the chair so tight that they were white.

'' Very well then.'' He whispered. He pushed out of the chair, moving towards something that was just out of Tony's sight. He heard metal creak, and then the dripping water came faster. It was a constant stream right onto his face, and he was unable to breath because of it. He choked on the water, his chest beginning to grow tight with panic.

This was only reminding him of what happened to him in Afghanistan.

The water stopped after a few minutes, but it continued to drip fast. Every two seconds a drop would hit his face.

'' I think I'll just leave you like this for awhile. Maybe you will open up after a few hours.'' The man said before making his way to the door. He closed it behind him, and the lights dimmed so that he could barely see.

Even with the water only dripping, his anxiety refused to stop.

 

\---

 

'' I think I found something.'' Bucky stated after two hours of searching.

The others had scattered after awhile of watching, but once they heard those words they were back where they had started.

'' What did you find?'' Steve asked.

'' Watch this.'' Bucky said, rewinding some of the footage for them to watch. He pointed to the corner of the screen. '' There's movement up there.... It's not much, but watch closely when the guy walks around the van.'' As the man moved just as Bucky had said he froze the image, and zoomed it in as far as he could get it.

'' Where's the photo of the man?'' Steve asked.

'' Here.'' Natasha said, handing it over to him. Steve took it, holding it up to the photo on the laptop.

It was a perfect match.

'' That's him.'' Steve said.

'' Can you get a license plate number on that?'' Rhodey asked. Bucky nodded, and was quick to move ahead to another video where they could see the van driving. It was hard to see it, but Bucky was able to get the numbers. He wrote them down, and handed them over to Rhodey who said he would run them as soon as he could.

'' Do you guys still need my help?'' Bucky asked as Rhodey took off down the hall in his wheelchair.

'' You're already here. Might as well help as long as you can.'' Steve said. '' But one wrong move and I will have to send you back.'' He stated.

'' I wont' argue with that.'' Bucky said.

'' Alright then, we have a hit. Once we know who that license plate belongs to we go after him.'' Steve stated. The others were quick to agree to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, they had a name to tie to the face they had caught on film.

'' His name is Miles Harmen. He's lived here in New York all his life, never married, and has no relatives who live in the city.'' Rhodey explained. '' He owns a small car rental company in Queens along with another man named Terrance Hart. The van that was used to take Tony away was one of many similar ones that they own in their lot.''

'' So what's our next move?'' Steve asked.

'' I would suggest that you let Clint and I handle this one.'' Natasha said. '' We can get them to talk.''

'' It's been awhile since I've had the chance to pound someone's face in.'' Clint mumbled, a slight grin on his face. '' This could be a fun one.''

'' You need more then two people to go in there. I'm going with you.'' Steve said.

'' You'll be to recognizable Steve. We'll have to disguise you if you're going in.'' Rhodey stated. '' Shouldn't be to hard a long as we find something that fits you.''

'' I may have something in my bag he can use.'' Bucky stated. '' I'm not going in with you on this one. Don't want to.... You know.'' He whispered with a wave of his hand. Steve understood, patting his friend on the shoulder.

'' I'm going to, but I won't be under cover. War Machine will do great to stop anyone of them from escaping the place.'' Rhodey stated.

'' Then we haven no time to lose, let's go.'' Steve said.

'' Wait!'' Peter cut in. '' I want to go to.'' He stated.

'' Peter, you're still healing. You need to take it easy.'' Steve warned. Peter pouted at this.

'' Come on. I wouldn't even have to fight. It may work out better for your under cover thing. Think about it, I could pretend to be your kid or something. The perfect undercover identity.'' Peter stated. '' Please just let me go with you. I want to help however I can.'' He stated. Steve sighed, glancing over to Natasha.

He had not expected to see her smiling.

'' Its a wonder that you and Tony aren't related Peter.'' Natasha stated. '' You're just as stubborn as he is.'' She looked up to Steve. '' Just let the kid tag along Steve. If anything happens then he has the three of us to protect him.''

'' I can take one of my web shooters, just in case.'' Peter suggested, to which Natasha nodded.

'' Alright then, but you listen to everything that we tell you.'' Steve stated. Peter nodded as a smile finally appeared on his face. It had been awhile since he had seen one from the kid. '' We better not waste any time. Let's go.''

 

\---

 

Peter's leg bounced nervously as Natasha pulled up to the car rental lot, parking the small van just outside.

The plan was a simple one. He was going to pose as Steve and Natasha's son, who were going on a road trip so they needed a larger car. It was simple enough, and it would give Clint enough time to search for any evidence he may need.

Peter cast his glance outside the window, noting the figure hovering in the sky above them. Rhodey was there in the War Machine armor, ready to strike at a moments notice.

'' Come on Peter.'' Steve said, giving his shoulder a soft push. Peter did a he was told, remembering to pull his hood up on the way into the building. He kept his gaze low, wanting to look like he was annoyed more then anything. He hoped it was working, because he really was not good at this kind of thing.

When they walked inside the building Peter was surprised to see that there was no one there except for the man standing behind the desk.

It was the man that he had seen on the footage from the Iron Man helmet.

Peter tried to hide his shocked gaze by lowering his gaze to the floor, hoping his hoodie hid his face. He could not be the reason that the mission was blown.

'' Hello, how can I help you?'' The man asked. Peter nearly flinched when he heard him speak. He ducked behind Steve, turning away to look at some old photo's on the wall.

'' We need to rent a van for a trip to Florida. The old car we own won't do us any good.'' Steve said.

'' Have any suggestions.'' Natasha asked.

'' We have a large variety of vans to chose from outside if you'd like to take a look.'' He stated as he walked around the counter. '' Why don't I show you some of our best deals.'' He suggested.

'' Lead the way.'' Steve stated.

'' Of course.''

As they walked outside Peter followed close by. He was looking all over the place for any sign of the van. Steve had told him if he saw it to break away to take a look at it. He was sure he would see it somewhere in this lot. It had yet to be found anywhere else, so maybe these men were hiding it in plain sight.

The man began to drone on about the vans they had for rental at prices that made his jaw drop. He would never be able to afford something like this for even a day. Peter turned his attention away once more, searching for any sign of the van that they had seen in the video.

Finally, something caught his eyes.

He saw what looked like a blue van a few yards away from where he was standing. His curiosity got the best of him as he began to walk away from Steve and Natasha to approach the vehicle. It did not take them long to realize where he was at.

'' Peter, what are you looking at?'' Steve asked. Peter looked back to him, noting the recognition in his eyes. He recognized the van as well.

'' What about this van here. Wouldn't it be nice for the trip?'' Peter stated, pointing to it as he continued to walk towards it.

'' That van's not in use right now. It needs some work.'' The own stated.

'' But it looks completely fine.'' Natasha said. Peter looked over the van for a few minutes, noting something that was on the side. There were scratches on the hatch for the trunk which looked like someone was trying to claw their way free. He leaned forward to peer into the back.

He saw something red glint in the sunlight that filtered through.

'' I told you.'' Peter felt a hand on his jacket, which pulled him back from the van. '' It's not for sale.'' He stated. Peter looked up at the man who had ahold of him, and realized that it was not the same man that was in the footage they had caught. This was someone else entirely. He felt terror run through his veins as his hands began to tremble.

'' Let him go.'' Steve warned. Peter reached into his pocket, slipping the web shooter over his wrist as quickly as he could one handed. He saw Natasha moving to grab the guns in her pockets.

'' Who are you really?'' The second man asked. '' You're clearly not what you say.''

'' He's got the Iron Man armor in that van.'' Peter said.

'' Shut up kid.'' The man warned, his arm wrapping around Peter's neck to hold him in a head lock. Natasha and Steve were not pleased about this, anger flashing cross their faces.

'' I said, let him go.'' Steve warned, pulling the baseball cap off his head. Natasha pulled the guns from her pocket, one pointed at the man holding Peter, while the other was trained on the man who had brought them out here.

'' Don't do that or I'll strangle him.'' The man warned, his arm tightening around Peter's neck. Peter choked at this, no air wanting to enter his lungs. He began to panic, clawing at the mans hands to try and free himself. Peter heard something above him, and when he looked up he found that Rhodey was quickly making his way down to meet them.

'' We've gotta go!'' The first man shouted once he caught sight of the War Machine armor coming at them.

'' GO!'' The man shouted. He shoved Peter towards the others. Steve caught him just in time before he could hit the ground. Peter began to cough ad sputter in his arms, his chest heaving as he sucked in as much air as his lungs would allow. Natasha began to fire at the retreating men. One of her bullets caught in the shoulder of the man who had shot him. The second man was getting away.

Rhodey swept down to make sure that the first man did not get off the ground. Natasha began to run after the second, wanting to make sure he could not get away.

Steve turned his attention down to the teen in his arm, who was finally breathing normally.

'' You ok?'' Steve asked.

'' Yeah, just go.'' Peter said. Steve nodded before running after the other man.

Natasha and Steve chased him all around the building, each of them doing what ever they could to try and stop him. Finally, Natasha nailed a single shot that sent him sprawling to the ground. Once he was down Steve rushed forward to make sure he could not get back up. The man looked up to him in disgust.

'' So much for my job.''

'' Why do you have the Iron Man armor in that van.'' Steve demanded. '' Tell me now!''

'' Not talking.'' He stated. '' I was going to sell it for some cash to get the hell out of here. I've been trying to get out of Queens all my life. The money I could get for that would make that dream a reality.''

'' Where did you get it?'' Steve demanded.

'' Not talking.'' He stated again.

'' You will be once we're done with you.'' Steve said as he lifted the man off the ground. He threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold as he made his way back to where the others were at.

 

\---

 

'' They still haven't said a word to us.'' Natasha said. '' No mater what we try they won't talk.''

'' We have to get them to say something.'' Steve said. '' They know where Tony's at. We need to find out now.''

'' I know.'' Natasha whispered. She glanced over her shoulder to find Peter sitting on the couch beside Rhodey. They had in front of them what was left of the Iron Man suit they had found in the blue van. There was not much there that could even be used. Nothing appeared to be missing aside from the helmet they already had, but the armor was damaged beyond repair. '' You think there's anything in there that's useful?'' Natasha asked.

'' I don't think so.'' Peter said. '' The systems are fried.'' He explained.

'' It's a wonder they were able to get this off Tony given the state its in.'' Rhodey commented.

'' That's not good.'' Natasha whispered. '' If they had that much trouble then he could be in worse shape then we originally thought.'' She stated.

'' But there's no blood on Mr.Starks armor.'' Peter said. '' Friday did a scan on it. She said it was cut off of his body, but there's no traces of blood.''

'' They could have washed it off. Trust me Peter, there are many ways to clean off Blood if you know how to do it.'' Natasha said.

'' What? Seriously?'' Peter asked, looking absolutely shocked.

'' She's being serious kid.'' Rhodey stated.'' You'd be surprised how many times I've seen it on the front lines.'' He added Peter looked pale at the thought of this, his good hand reaching up to his broken arm. His eyes seemed to go distant for a moment.

'' So.... Mr.Stark could be dead?'' Peter questioned.

'' No.... They would not have tried to run if they had killed him.'' Steve said despite knowing it was a lie. He knew that people ran from the authorities no matter the type of crime that was committed. He just hoped this made the kid feel a little better. '' What we need to focus on is figuring out where he is being held at. Once we know that then we make our next move.'' He stated. Peter nodded, not once looking up to the man. Steve was starting to worry. What was going through the kids head.

'' My arms hurting.'' Peter mumbled. '' I.... I need something for it.'' He whispered. Steve felt apologetic, but before he could say anything Natasha was walking forward to meet him. She sat beside him, resting a hand on the teens shoulder. Peter looked up to her with the same distant eyes from earlier.

'' You should get some rest Peter. It's been a long day.'' Natasha said. '' I can go talk to the medics and see if they have anything that will help you.'' She stated.

'' Yeah..... Yeah.'' Peter slowly stood up from the couch he was seated on. As he began to leave the room Natasha followed after him. She stopped beside Steve for a split second.

'' I'll keep an eye on him.'' She stated. '' He's clearly shaken after what happened earlier.''

'' Thank you.'' Steve said as Natasha began to follow Peter away. Once the two of them were gone Steve turned towards Clint. ' What did you find anyways?'' He asked.

'' Not much.'' Clint said. '' Everything in there was clean. There were no signs of what they had done inside, so it couldn't have been where they've been holding Tony.''

'' So if he's not there, then where is he?'' Rhodey asked.

'' That's what we still need to figure out.'' He stated, glancing through the one way glass. '' And I know how we're going to get that information, but we need him to talk first.'' He said.

'' How do we want to handle that?'' Steve asked.

'' Nat's out of the question since she's with Peter. I think you and I would be best to go in'' Clint explained.

'' You mean like the good cop bad cop routine?'' Steve asked.

'' Kind of.'' Clint answered. '' Just follow my lead, and things should go fine.'' He explained.

'' Right then.'' Steve said. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, and turned to find Bucky there. He looked concerned.

'' Is... Is the kid alright?'' Bucky asked. Steve bit at his lip for a second. They had not told the others what happened to him at the car lot.

'' He's just a little shaken right now. He'll be ok in a little bit alright.'' Steve stated. '' If you're too worried about him then go with Natasha to keep an eye on him. I'm sure he won't mind.'' Steve said. Bucky looked hesitant at first, but nodded before he turned to head in the direction the teen had gone. Steve turned back to Clint, who was all ready to go inside the interrogation room.

'' Lets do this.'' Steve whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The second that Steve and Clint walked into the room the man sitting inside looked up. Miles did not look surprised to see any of them there as he sat up in his chair. He sighed as Clint grabbed one of the chairs on the other side of the table. He spun it around before taking a seat, leaning forward against the back of the chair. Steve moved to stand against the wall, his eyes boring holes into Miles.

'' So, still not talking?'' Clint asked.

Miles smirked at this.

'' Never thought I would see the captain himself in the stated after what happened.'' Miles commented. '' How many corners did you have to cut to get here anyways?'' He asked.

'' That's none of your business.'' Steve stated. '' But what is, is that you had the Iron Man armor in the back of that van.'' He said.

'' Care to explain why you had that?'' Clint asked. '' I know Stark, and he doesn't just give those suits away to anyone.'' He stated.

'' Why do you care about  stupid suit?'' Miles asked. '' You should be worried about the person who was inside it when we found it.'' He stated, a sadistic grin passing his face. It took all of Steve's willpower to not launch himself at the man before him. He saw Clint's jaw clench in anger as he moved to stand.

'' Why did you take Stark?'' Clint asked. '' Was it for ransom? Maybe revenge?''

'' None of those.'' Miles stated. '' You wouldn't understand even if you knew. By the time you find out what's happened to him, he could already be dead.'' He said.

'' Or you will be.'' Clint warned. '' Where is he?'' He demanded as he slammed his hand down on the table.

'' Wouldn't you like to know.'' Miles said.

'' You really think this is a joke?'' Steve asked, approaching the table. He leaned against it. '' You've angered the wrong group of people. You have two assassins who could kill you with their eyes closed, a teenager who is desperate to find his mentor, a very angry friend who fought in the army, and two super soldiers. You don't want to give us an answer, well that's alright. Just know that any of us could kill you in our sleep.'' He stated. The look that passed Miles face was of horror. He swallowed audibly, leaning back in his chair.

'' Do you want to speak now?'' Clint asked.

Miles looked up at him, and grinned.

'' You're good.'' He stated. '' But you've got the wrong guy.'' He stated.

'' What do you mean?'' Clint asked.

'' Yes, we did take Stark. We planted that bomb in the building after stealing some papers from a company that's affiliated with his. Once the building collapsed we went in to find him. We drove away, out of the city, and never looked back.'' Miles explained.

'' So where is Tony at then?'' Steve demanded. '' You have to be holding him somewhere.'' He stated.

'' Terrance and I aren't holding him anywhere.'' Mile's stated. '' Someone else wanted him.''

'' Who?'' Clint asked.

'' I can't tell you.'' Miles stated. '' He never told us his name, and we never saw his face. He paid us good money for it, something that would keep our business afloat for a little while longer.'' He stated.

'' Well, that's not going to last long.'' Clint said.

'' Where did you take Stark after kidnapping him?'' Steve asked.

'' Across state lines, into New Jersey. Address 1604 Green St.'' He said. '' Though you should know, your friend did not leave that place in good spirits.'' Miles stated.

Steve glanced to Clint, noting the worry that was written across his face as well.

'' What did you do to him?'' Clint demanded.

'' Let's just say it was a reminder from his past.'' Miles stated. '' A dark one.''

'' What are you talking about?'' Steve asked.

'' You son of a bitch.'' Clint cursed.

'' Who knew a dark room could break a man so easily.'' Miles said, another sadistic grin breaking out across his face.

'' CLINT!''

Steve almost did not make it in time to stop Clint from flinging himself across the table. He held the archer back so that he could not do anything to hurt Miles. Clint fought against his hold with all the strength he had, trying desperately to get back at Miles.

'' Clint, calm down.'' Steve said, moving away from the table. Clint clearly had not heard him, because he began to shout at Miles.

'' YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!'' Clint shouted as Steve began to drag him towards the door. Miles continued to laugh as he leaned back in his chair. He watched the entire time as Steve dragged Clint from the interrogation room.

'' Hope you get what you're after.'' Miles said. '' I bet he will not be the same when you finally get back.'' He added. Clint shouted again as Steve finally got the door open to drag him out.

When he finally got Clint outside the room the archer was still shouting. He was fighting to get free of Steve's hold so that he could race back into the room. The door slammed behind him, and finally he released Clint. The archer stumbled a few feet before he rounded on Steve.

'' Why the hell did you do that!'' Clint demanded, anger in his tone. He shoved Steve hard in the chest, hard enough that he was forced backwards a little. '' He hurt him, why wouldn't you let me get back at him!''

'' Clint, we can't just go punching his face in yet.'' Steve argued. '' We need him alive.''

'' Hey.'' There was movement, and then Rhodey was standing between the two of them. Wanda was standing close by with shock written across her face. She was ready to jump in and separate them at a moments notice. '' What the hell happened in there?'' He asked.

'' Steve won't let me pound the bastards face in.'' Clint stated.

'' We could use him.'' Steve warned. '' We can't go killing him just yet.''

'' After what he did to Tony?'' Clint asked, astonished.

'' What are you talking about?'' Rhodey asked.

'' Those bastards locked him in a dark room for hours while they waited to sell him off.'' Clint said. '' Nat told me what was in his files before he deleted them, and I know he's told you.'' He stated, looking towards Rhodey. Anger passed Rhodey's face as he looked through the one way glass. '' Something like that can really mess with someone who suffers from PTSD.'' Clint whispered. '' Who knows what he's going through now.'' He stated.

'' Did he give you a name?'' Rhodey asked.

'' No. He said he never even saw the buyers face.'' Steve said. '' But he did give us the address of the building where he was held.'' He stated.

'' Good.'' Rhodey said. '' We don't have time to lose.''

 

\---

 

An hour had passed since the interrogation, and then they got some shocking news.

News that they really didn't need right now.

'' Are you sure he's coming.'' Steve asked.

'' I'm positive. FRIDAY got the call just minutes ago. He'll be here any minute now.'' Rhodey stated

'' Dammit.'' Steve whispered. '' We've got to get out of here.''

'' Take Clint and Nat with you.'' Rhodey stated. He turned to Wanda, who looked shocked where she stood behind the couch. '' Wanda, go stay with Peter. Keep an eye on him.'' He stated.

'' I will.'' Wanda replied before walking towards the dorms to check up on the teenager.

'' You sure you can handle him yourself?'' Steve asked.

'' I've done it before. I can do it again.'' Rhodey said. '' Now get lost before he see's you. He'll skin you alive.'' He stated. Steve nodded before racing off, Clint not far behind him.

Rhodey turned to the doorway just in time to find it opening to let in the unwelcomed guest.

'' Thaddeus Ross. It's good to see you.'' Rhodey greeted.

'' Don't play games with me Colonel. I know what's been going on around here.'' Ross stated.

'' What do you mean?'' Rhodey asked. Ross crossed the room to take a seat on the couch that the others had just been sitting on.

'' I know that Stark is missing. You didn't even once bother to call and inform me about what happened.'' Ross stated. '' Why is that?''

'' I didn't think it was necessary.'' Rhodey stated. '' I've called in help to search for him. They're out there right now searching.''

'' Searching where?'' Ross asked. '' I want to know.''

'' I can't say.'' Rhodey said. '' They didn't tell me where they were going.'' He lied.

'' How can I know you're telling the truth?'' Ross asked.

'' You'll just have to take my word for it.'' Rhodey said. Ross nodded, though it was clear that he was not pleased by the answer. He stood from the couch, moving towards the wall where the one way windows were. He could see the two men inside.

'' Were they involved?'' Ross asked.

'' Yes.'' Rhodey stated. '' They planted the bomb that lead to Tony's capture.'' He explained.

'' Was anyone else with Stark when it went off?'' Ross asked.

'' An apprentice, if you want to word it that way.'' Rhodey said, not wanting to give away Peter's name.

'' I need to talk to him.'' Ross said. '' Bring him here.''

'' He's resting right now. He was injured in the blast.'' Rhodey said. '' I don't think its a good idea for him to be walking around right now.''

'' Then put him in a wheelchair, and bring him here.'' Ross stated, spinning to eye Rhodey. '' I need to speak to him about what he saw. I want to know what is going on before one of our best assets is lost.'' He stated. Rhodey bit at the inside of his cheek, fighting back the frustration. He had never liked dealing with Ross, especially after the whole Civil War incident. He had seen first hand what Tony had to deal with when talking to the man, and on the few occasions he had to do it, and it was not a pleasant encounter to say the least.

'' I'll see what I can do. Wait here.'' Rhodey stated. He turned to leave the room. '' Don't go anywhere.'' He stated as he began to walk down the hallway.

He felt like he was going to regret this.

 

\---

 

 Ross waited for Rhodey to be out of sight before he approached the room that Miles was inside of. He was able to walk in freely because of the security clearance he had, closing the door behind him. Once he stepped inside he moved to the wall, where a control panel sat. He opened it up, and flipped a switch.

'' That should keep them from hearing or seeing what I'm about to tell you.'' Ross stated.

'' Who are you?'' Miles asked. '' Another friend of Starks?'' Ross scoffed at this.

'' I wouldn't call us friends.'' Ross said. '' Merely acquaintances. He helped me to take control of the Avengers, that's all.''

'' So you're his leash basically. That's funny.'' Miles said with a laugh.

'' I guess you could say that.'' Ross bent down, hands flat on the table. '' And I'm also the one who paid to have him captured.'' He stated. Miles looked up at him with shock.

'' You? Seriously?'' Miles asked. '' Why on earth would you want that?''

'' I have my reasons.'' Ross said. He reached into his pocket, and placed a small white pill on the table before Miles. Miles eyed it with confusion as he reached out to grab it.

'' What is this?'' He asked.

'' A way out.'' Ross stated. '' Don't take it until the Colonels so called team gets back.'' He added.

'' So now you're asking me to kill myself?'' Miles asked.

'' I'm afraid so.'' Ross said. '' Because there's no other way you'll be getting out of this mess.'' He said.

'' There's something you should know.'' Miles stated. '' The colonel is working with the rogue Avengers as some are saying. I just saw Rogers not even an hour ago.''

Anger flashed across Ross's face for a split second, and then it switched to something else that Miles could not quite make out.

'' That's good news.'' Ross stated. '' Exactly what I wanted to hear.'' He began to walk back towards the doorway. '' Remember, don't take that until the team gets back. You'll know when.'' Miles watched as he flipped the switch in the control panel, and then he left the room. He went and did the same thing to Terrance, who gave him the same information. He gave the man the same pill, and told him when to take it before leaving the interrogation room. He stepped out just in time to hear footsteps down the hallway. When he turned he found Rhodey walking towards him with a teenager at his side.

 

\---

 

'' Remember, don't tell him your name. You're just an intern for Tony, got it. You were there helping to find the papers, and then this happened.'' Rhodey said as they approached the room Ross was waiting in.

'' Right. I'm not Peter, I'm just a normal average kid who helps with SI.'' Peter said, adjusting the sling that he was forced to put back on to fake an injury that had already healed.

'' Good.'' Rhodey said. They walked into the room to find Ross looking through the one way glass at Miles and Terrance. The two men inside the rooms looked just like they had when they left, dejected and bored out of their minds. Ross turned to face them, his eyes going a little wide when he saw Peter.

'' I didn't realize his intern was so young.'' Ross said. '' How old are you son?'' Ross asked.

'' 16.'' Peter said. '' I've been helping Mr.Stark for about a year now.'' He stated.

'' Helping how?'' Ross asked.

'' With SI business. I was trying to help him find the papers that were stolen from a company that has ties with SI.'' He stated.

'' I'm surprised that Stark never told me about you.'' Ross stated. '' What did you see the night he went missing?'' Ross asked.

'' Not much.'' Peter said. '' When the bomb went off I was buried under the rubble. I heard voices, and that's how they were able to find the two of them.'' Peter explained, pointing to the one way glass.

'' I see.'' Ross whispered. '' What's your name son?'' He asked.

'' Uh..... My name is....'' Peter felt his heart start racing as he glanced towards Rhodey.

'' Do you not have a name?'' Ross asked. '' Quite suspicious.'' He stated.

'' It's Ned.'' Peter said. '' Just Ned.''

'' Well Ned, it appears that you have a good head on your shoulders. Stark made a good move recruiting you for help.'' Ross began to walk away. '' I want a call as soon as your team returns here Colonel. I want to know everything that you do when you learn it.'' He stated. 

'' I will.'' Rhodey said.

'' And Colonel.'' Ross turned to face them again. '' I want to know the names of all the people who are helping you. If you're hiding something from me, I will find out.'' He stated.

'' Dully noted.'' Rhodey stated. Ross nodded, and then he left. They waited a few minutes to make sure he had left the building, to which Friday informed them. Once he was gone Peter sank down on the nearest chair he could find, breathing a sigh of relief.

'' No wonder Mr.Stark would rant about him when we were in the lab. He's a scary man.'' Peter whispered. '' How on earth did he get involved in all the Avengers business in the first place?'' He asked.

'' He used Tony's fear of hurting others against him.'' Rhodey stated. '' No matter how many lives the Avengers tried to save more were lost. He used the fear to take control, hence why Steve fought back.''

'' Why would he do such a thing?'' Peter asked.

'' I've been asking myself the same thing ever since I was paralyzed kid.'' Rhodey said. '' There's nothing we can do to change the past, but we can try to make the future better, and the best way to start is by finding Tony.'' He explained. Peter nodded as he began to remove the sling from his arm. As he did this Wanda came back in, followed by the Vision.

'' Is everything ok?'' Wanda asked. '' I could sense that Peter was in distress.'' She said.

'' I'm ok.'' Peter said, flashing her a thumbs up.

'' What did he have to say to you Colonel?'' Vision asked.

'' He wants to know everything about our search.'' Rhodey stated. '' Everything from who's working it, and what we've found.'' He explained.

'' What are we going to do?'' Peter asked.

'' Leave that to me kid. You focus on finding Tony before something else happens.'' Rhodey said. '' I better get to work on making a list of names to work with. You three just.... Try to get in touch with Steve and the others, see if they need any help.'' Rhodey said before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve looked up at the building before him as Natasha parked the car she had taken to get them there. Clint was in the back seat, a low whistle escaping him when he caught sight of the place.

'' That place looks like it hasn't been used in years.'' Clint commented. '' It probably doesn't have power.'' He added.

'' Which would make it perfect to create a dark cell somewhere inside.'' Steve said, remembering what Miles had said before. He was worried about what they were going to find when they got in there.

'' What was this place before anyways?'' Clint asked. '' It doesn't look like any storage building I've ever seen.'' He stated.

'' I think it was a school back in the 40's. I almost went here had a school not opened closer to my home.'' Steve stated. '' I was told it closed shortly after I went into the ice because of some kind of material that was used to build it. I think they were using it as storage for the surrounding schools before it was boarded up for good.'' He explained.

'' This place gives me the creeps. I really don't want to know what could be in there.'' Clint stated.

'' We won't find out just sitting around like this. We need to go in there.'' Natasha said. She opened her door, but not before checking her gun to make sure it was loaded. They did not know what they were getting into. For all they knew there would be something inside waiting for them. Steve sighed, not wanting to know what was inside as he opened his door. Clint was beside him, slinging his bow across his shoulders.

'' Trust me Steve, I'm as nervous as you are.'' Clint said. '' I don't want to know what happened in there after what he told us.''

'' But it could help us to find where Tony is now.'' Steve said. '' We have to go in there.''

Getting the doors open was much easier then they had thought it would be. The boards that had once held it shut was laying broken a few yards away in what had once been a trimmed bush. It had taken over most of the area there, nearly blocking the doorway from their sight. The door gave way with a quick kick from Natasha, and soon the three were venturing inside.

Since the building did not have any power, and all the windows were either boarded up or blacked out, they were forced to rely on flashlights to be able to find their way. The beams caught every dust particle that floated in the air, revealing the thick layer of dust along the floor and anything else there.

'' My lungs won't be happy after this one.'' Clint commented.

'' You'll get over it. You've been through worse.'' Natasha said.

'' So have you.'' Clint stated. Natasha glared at him before she continued forward.

'' If they wanted to keep Tony in here somewhere then they would have held him deeper in the complex. There must have been a room further ahead they used.'' Natasha said, quickly changing the subject. '' We should be able to cover more ground if we split up from here. This complex is to big for us to stick together and search.'' She stated.

'' I'll take this hall down here.'' Clint said, turning to his right.

'' Guess I'll go this way then.'' Steve said, looking down the length of the main hall.

'' I'll go this way. If you don't find anything then come back here.'' Natasha said. '' Now lets go.''

The three split up, searching high and low for anything that could be of use in their search. Steve walked along the hallway, poking his head into the rooms that were open for any sign of disturbance. Given the layer of dust on the floor, there would be signs of anyone making their way through the halls.

He searched for nearly an hour, and finally he found something that might be of use.

'' Hello, what's this.'' Steve whispered, crouching to get a better look at what was on the ground.

It was two pairs of footprints, and in between them was a set of drag marks. Steve's heart lept into his throat as he lifted his flashlight to search for where the tracks started. He followed them to a nearby doorway which was in what appeared to be the lunchroom. The doors were not boarded up like the others, and they had clearly been used recently if the tracks in the dust had anything to say about it. Steve turned back to follow where the tracks went off to. He followed them for a time before he came to rest before a small classroom door that was shut off.

'' I don't like this.'' Steve whispered as he reached out to open the door.

Just as he opened it he saw another flashlight beam fill the hallway. He turned his head just as the door opened to find both Natasha and Clint standing there.

'' What did you find?'' Natasha asked. '' Neither one of us found anything.''

'' I think I found where they were holding Tony.'' Steve stated, gesturing to the door he was standing before. He walked inside just as the two spy's reached him.

There was not much of anything inside the room. There was signs that something had been laying on the floor, the dust disturbed in numerous area's. It looked like Tony had attempted to try and find the door in the darkness if the marks in the dust had anything to say about it. There was traces of blood around the room, but nothing worse then maybe a nose bleed.

'' It would have been pitch black when the door was closed.'' Clint whispered. '' I'm going to kill those bastards when we get back to the compound.'' He stated.

'' Not before I get a swing.'' Steve stated. He stepped out of the room, not wanting to look anymore. '' They dragged him this way through a door that was unlocked. Follow me.'' Steve said as he began to lead them towards the door he had found. Once they were there they opened the door to reveal a large empty parking lot.

'' Who ever took Tony must have met them here.'' Natasha stated. '' It would be the perfect spot for a trade.''

'' And I think it was all caught on camera.'' Clint stated, pointing to the light post lining the parking lot. There was a camera pointed down at them. Clint's smile spread from ear to ear. '' God I love paranoid people.''

'' We need to get ahold of that feed.'' Steve said.

'' Leave that to me. I won't have any trouble getting to it with FRIDAY'S help back at the compound.'' Natasha stated.

'' Then we better get back there.'' Steve said.

 

\---

 

 Peter could barely sit still.

Almost two hours ago they had gotten in touch with Steve and the others, who were quick to inform them that they did not need any help. Peter was left to his own thoughts as he waited for them to get back.

He never thought it would be so hard in his life to just wait.

He laid back on the couch with a sigh, pulling out his ear buds to stop the music blasting in his ears. He turned towards the wall where the TV was resting, wondering if anything good would be on at this time. He just needed something to keep his spastic brain occupied until the others got back.

Peter moved to reach for the remote, and just as his fingers grazed the plastic he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Something was wrong.

He shot off the couch, eyes searching the room for any signs of what might be going on.

'' FRIDAY, what's going on?'' Peter asked.

He waited for a moment.

**_Peter, it appears that the prisoners are struggling to breath. There is foam coming out of their mouths. I have already alerted Vision and Colonel Rhodes to what is happening._ **

'' WHAT!'' Peter found himself running before his brain could register what he had just heard.

The two men who had kidnapped Tony were foaming at the mouth and dying. Why were they dying? Had they been drugged by something, or someone?

Peter raced to the staircase, just barely missing running into Wanda who had also been rushing. She steadied him when he fell off balance trying to avoid her, righting him quickly.

'' Did you hear?'' Wanda asked.

'' Yeah. FRIDAY told me.'' Peter stated, already moving to rush down the stairs. '' I don't like the looks of this.''

'' I don't know what's happening.'' Wanda said, rushing after Peter. '' They both appeared normal after Ross left the compound.''

'' I don't know. I just hope they're not dead yet.'' Peter mumbled.

They reached the room in just a few minutes, finding the doors to Terrance and Miles rooms wide open. Terrance was lying on the floor, blood mixing with the foam in his mouth as he crawled desperately at his throat. Miles was laying on his back, his head lulled to the side. His eyes were open, looking directly at Peter. However, they were glassy, clearly unseeing. Rhodey was desperately trying to revive him with CPR, while the Vision was watching in complete horror.

Peter rushed over to where Terrance lay, rolling the man onto his back.

'' What happened to you?'' Peter demanded. '' Tell me, who drugged you?''

Terrance reached up, his hand resting on his shoulder.

'' Get away from here kid...... You..... You will die with them.''

'' What are you talking about?'' Peter whispered.

'' It was....... Our buyer.'' Terrance whispered, and then his eyes went cold. His hand slowly slid off of Peter's shoulder to hit the floor with a thud. The last breath left his body.

Peter's hands began to shake as he pushed away from the corpse. He began to feel light headed.

'' Peter?'' There was a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to find Vision standing there. Wanda was close behind, worry written across her face.

'' He's dead.'' Peter whispered. '' He's dead. I couldn't stop it.''

'' It's not your fault Peter.'' Wanda said.

'' You should sit down Peter. You do not look well.'' Vision stated, leading Peter over to the small couch nearby. Peter let himself be lead along for a few feet before his legs suddenly gave way.

'' PETER!''

He felt a strange warmth wrap around his body as he was slowly lifted up. He cracked his eyes open, not remembering when he had closed them, to find that Wanda had caught him using her powers. She slowly brought him to the couch, where she laid him down carefully.

'' I'll go get him an ice pack.'' Wanda said, racing off a moment later. Vision took a seat beside Peter, blocking his view of the corpses.

Peter felt like his chest was caught in a vice. It was hard to breath, and what air that did get into his lungs was gone within seconds. He knew what this was. He had dealt with them for awhile after taking down the vulture. He was having an anxiety attack.

'' Peter, you must try to breath.'' Vision warned.

'' I can't.'' Peter whispered with what air he could manage. '' Can't.''

'' You can, you just have to try.'' Vision stated.

Peter tried, but it was still so hard. He felt like he was choking on air, and tears began to pool in his eyes. He tried desperately to bring his emotions under control, but found it so hard to do. He felt like he was drowning.

Peter remembered screaming, and then everything went black.

 

\---

 

When Steve and the others arrived back at the compound it was to a worried Vision waiting for them.

'' Is something wrong?'' Steve asked as he stepped out of the car.

'' I'm afraid their is Captain. The two men in our custody have died.'' Vision said.

'' What!?'' Steve asked.

'' They were drugged. They are performing an autopsy on them as we speak.'' Vision stated.

'' Where are the others?'' Steve asked.

'' In the communal room.'' Vision said.

Steve rushed past the Vision to get inside. He raced up the stairs to get to the right floor, and burst through the doors to the communal room.

He found Wanda and Peter on the couch. Peter was laying on his back, and ice pack on his forehead with a cloth over his eyes. Wanda was kneeling beside him, holding his hand as the other worked through his hair. She looked back to Steve with hurt in her eyes. It was clear that something had shaken the two of them. Rhodey was sitting across from them in is wheelchair, bent over and clearly angry about what had happened. He looked up to Steve, and the anger vanished.

'' Please tell me you found something.'' Rhodey said. '' Because we aren't getting anything else out of those guys.'' He stated.

'' We may have.'' Steve stated. '' But Natasha has to do some digging before we can be sure.'' He said just as the two spy's stepped into the room. When Clint and Natasha saw Peter laying on the couch they rushed to his side, kneeling beside the teen.

'' What happened to him?'' Clint asked, looking to Wanda for an answer.

'' He was holding onto Terrance when he died.'' Wanda whispered. '' He said something to Peter, but he's so shaken right now I don't want to push him for an answer.'' She stated.

'' Buyer.'' Peter whispered. '' He..... He said their buyer did it.'' His voice was filled with emotion, clearly on the verge of a breakdown. Wanda's grip on his hand tightened.

'' It's alright Peter. Just rest now. You're ok.'' Wanda stated.

'' Best to just leave him alone.'' Rhodey stated. '' Tony's told me about what he's dealt with before, apparently dead people is not one of them. He's got a no kill policy on him.''

'' Right.'' Steve said. '' What happened?'' He asked.

'' They were drugged with something. My best guess is cyanide at this point, but the blood in the foam made no sense to me. What ever they used was strong. It killed them in minutes.'' Rhodey stated.

'' Damn.'' Steve cursed. He sat back in a nearby chair. '' Was their anything you could have done?'' He asked.

'' No. I tried to resuscitate them, but it was no use. They were gone.'' Rhodey said. Steve nodded out of the corner of his eyes.

'' How the hell are we going to find Tony now?'' He mumbled. If their lead at the storage sight didn't turn out, then there may be no hope in finding Tony.

He was starting to lose hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was not sure how long he had been here.

The water continued to drip down onto his face. Each drop was another second that he was trapped in this room with no way out. He had tried many times to free himself, but all it had done was cause him pain. His wrist was still broken, and it had swollen so much that the restraints had started to cut off the blood flow to that hand. He was afraid that he would lose the hand if it was not loosened soon.

He had tried counting the water droplets to keep track of time, but that had done no good. He had lost track after he reached over 1,000. It could have been days, weeks, maybe even longer then that.

Finally the door's opened up, flooding the room with a brighter light then the one that the bulb above his head created. He looked over as best he could to find the same man from before walking towards him. He was rolling a cart before him, numerous items sitting on it. The cart stopped just out of his sight before the man entered his vision once more.

'' Ready to talk yet?'' He asked.

'' Not a chance.'' Tony stated.

'' I thought so.'' He said. He turned to the cart beside him, reaching for an item on it. '' Chinese water torture normally makes people talk. They beg for me to turn off the water. I thought for sure after reading your files that this was what would break you.'' He stated.

'' My files?'' Tony glanced up as best he could. '' How did you get ahold of my files. No one is allowed to read those.''

'' I have my ways just like you have yours.'' He stated. '' Let's just say it was a part of my deal. I have to break you in some way, and I get to use the file to find any means to do so.'' He moved closer, and Tony was finally able to see what it was in his hands.

He was holding a rather wicked looking knife. The blade gleamed in the light above them, the stainless steal sharpened to a razor sharp edge.

Tony's heart began to race at this, wondering what he was going to do with that.

'' You scared?'' The man asked with a laugh. '' This is nothing compared to what will be coming.'' He stated. He lowered the knife to his left wrist, the one that was broken. He pressed the edge of it against the swollen limb. '' I could just end it now. I've seen just how to cut someone's wrists to make them bleed out in minutes.'' He stated. He pressed it down harder, drawing blood. Tony did his best not to make a face, but he could not deny that it hurt like hell. The cut was nothing more then a sting, but it was pressing onto his broken wrist. That was why it hurt.

'' If you're just going to kill me then do it already.'' Tony stated. '' I'm ready to meet my maker.'' He stated.

'' Are you sure about that Merchant of Death?'' He asked The knife moved, and suddenly the pressure around his broken wrist was gone. The straps on his head were next. Tony was able to lift his head, and he found that the straps around his wrist were gone.

'' I can't have you losing that hand just yet. You could be of more use then he told me.'' He stated.

'' You won't be getting anything out of me.'' Tony stated. '' You may as well kill me.''

'' We'll see..... We'll just see.''

Tony watched as he reached for something on the cart. The man grabbed a syringe, and with a swift move he plunged it into Tony's neck. It was not long before he was falling into darkness.

 

\---

 

'' I swear Aunt May, I'm alright. It'll just be a few more days I promise you.'' Peter said over the phone. '' We're getting really close to finding Mr.Stark. I want to keep helping Rhodey and Vision with this. Please.''

_'' Young man it has been nearly five days since you've come home. Please, I know that Mr.Stark means a lot to you, but you need to come home. It's not safe out there for you. Please just come home.''_

'' I will come home. It'll just be a few more days. I promise you.'' Peter said, despite knowing that he was lying. He had no idea how much longer they would be here for. '' I.... Aunt May, I was there when that bomb went off. I saw something that could be of help, so I need to stay. Please, I just want to help them.''

_'' Peter, please. I just want you to be safe.''_

'' I'm completely safe Aunt May. Don't worry about that.'' Peter stated.

He heard someone whisper to his left. He looked up to find Clint standing there. He tapped at his wrist, indicating it was time to go, before he pointed to the doorway behind him.

'' I need to go now aunt May. I'll call you later ok.'' Peter said.

_'' I understand..... Just.... Please be safe. I couldn't bear if something else happened to you.''_

'' I know. By Aunt May.''

_'' Be careful.''_

The other line fell silent. Peter sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He slowly made his way over to where Clint was standing.

'' Everything ok kid?'' Clint asked, clasping the teen on the shoulder as he walked past.

'' My aunt's worried about me. She knows I'm trying to help Mr.Stark, but she's worried I'll get myself killed.'' Peter stated.

'' I understand that.'' Clint said. '' But she's got nothing to worry about. You have more protection then you could ever need when we go out there. We wouldn't let anything happen to you.''

'' Thanks.'' Peter said.

'' Besides, I'm sure Tony would kill us if he found out we let anything happen to you.'' Clint added. Peter cast a glare in Clint's direction as he walked ahead of the teen.

'' Ok.'' Natasha said just as Peter reached where she was sitting. '' I managed to get my hands on the footage from the day that they handed Tony over. However, there's not much I was able to get from it.'' She stated.

'' Show us.'' Steve said. Natasha nodded just as she reached to play the video. What they saw was a little hard to watch.

They watched as a black van pulled up just outside the old storage building. After a few minutes the double doors opened to reveal Terrance and Miles, who were dragging a ragged looking Tony between them. They saw him lift his head, and then he began to fight against the men holding him up. One of them brandished a Taser, and struck Tony in the side twice to get him to stop fighting them. He was loaded into the back of the van, and then it drove away into the afternoon.

'' Could you get a photo of the license plate?'' Rhodey asked.

'' Yeah.'' Natasha said, pulling up the photo for them to see.

CPK8508.

'' It's a state owned car, meaning that it should be listed in their database.'' Natasha said. '' However, when I checked on this particular vehicle, I found out that it was stolen about a week ago.''

'' About the time this whole mess started.'' Steve whispered.

'' Exactly.'' Natasha said. '' I think who ever stole this van is the one who truly wanted to kidnap Tony.'' She stated.

'' But who could that possibly be?'' Peter questioned.

'' Where is the van now?'' Steve asked.

'' According to the database it was found a few states over in West Virginia. It was abandoned in a Walmart parking lot, and it was towed back here just the other day.'' She stated.

'' They would have camera's filming everything going on around there.'' Steve said. '' Something must have caught his face.'' He stated.

'' Yeah, but I need to hack into their camera's. I can do it from here, but it will take longer then either of us want it to. If will be easier for us to just go there and break into the mainframe.'' Natasha said.

'' Maybe who ever took Mr.Stark is hiding him somewhere there. We would be closer to finding him.'' Peter stated.

'' Or he could be halfway across the country by now.'' Clint pointed out.

'' Either way we have to try something.'' Steve said. '' It's almost been a week since Tony was taken. The more time that passes, the more times he's in the hands of his kidnappers. We have to find him before his time runs out.'' He stated.

'' I couldn't agree more with that.'' Rhodey said. '' I nearly lost my best friend once to terrorists, I wont lose him again.''

'' Then we better get ready to move.'' Steve stated. '' We have no time to waste.''

 

\---

 

When Tony woke up again he found that he was laying on his back once again. However, he was no longer on that table. He was resting on a cot. He moved to sit up, quickly realizing that he was not bound by any ropes or chains. The cot creaked, the springs inside older then sin. Light flooded the room from a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling. It was swinging slightly from a breeze that was filtering into the room from an air vent. He pushed to a stand, looking around the small room that he was inside of. It was not much different from the one he had been in. In fact, he would not be surprised if it was the same one as before.

He found the door to the room after a few minutes of looking around his surroundings. He approached it, hoping that maybe his kidnapper had left it unlocked.

Of course, he was wrong.

He had to try to hold some sense of hope, otherwise there would be no way of getting out of here.

There was a window at the top of the door, just out of his line of sight. Maybe he would be able to see something out there.

Tony took another look around himself for anything he could use to look outside. There was a small coffee table sitting close to where the cot was at. He pushed it over to the door as best as he could with a broken wrist. Once he had it in place he climbed on top of it, and gazed out the window.

He was within seconds.  not able to see much of what was out there. He found a small hallway outside, door's lining it up and down. The one across from him was opened, and something was moving around inside. He watched for a few minuets, wondering who or what it could be.

The thing stopped moving, and then it turned to look directly at him. Anger flashed across his kidnappers face as he rushed to get to the door. Tony jumped down as fast as he could, rushing back to the cot just as the man got the door open.

'' You shouldn't be up yet.'' He stated.

'' Well what can I say. Drugs really don't agree with my system now a days.'' Tony said, refusing to show any fear. The man stalked closer to the cot. Tony watched as he got closer, wondering just what he had up his sleeves.

'' Well then, I guess there's no point in denying what needs to happen now.'' He stated.

'' What are you talking about?'' Tony asked.

'' Nothing much.'' He stated. He moved away from the cot, reaching behind his back. When his hand came back out he was pointing a gun right at him. '' Get up.'' He stated. Tony did not move at first, and this only made the man angry. He rushed forward, reaching out to grab Tony's broken wrist. Tony cried out in pain as he was forced to his feet. Once standing the man wrapped his arm around his throat, trapping him in a headlock. The gun was placed at his temple.

'' Let's go. Move.'' He stated.

Tony could not argue his way out of this one, so he did as he was told. Even if he wanted to fight back, he had a gun at his head. He would be shot before he could make a single move.

The man lead him down the hallway, taking a right, and then a left into a larger room. The ceiling above them was made of glass, and Tony could hear the pitter patter of rain as it struck the glass. The room was bare, except for one thing in the middle of the room. There was a chair there, and the arms had straps attached to it to hold someone down. Tony really did not like where this was going.

'' Take a seat.'' He stated before shoving Tony forward. He stumbled a few feet before finally catching his balance. He moved towards the chair, never taking his eyes off of the gun pointed at his head. He took a seat, and watched as the guy got closer to him.

He knelt down, the gun still pointed to his head.

Tony watched as he lowered the gun for a split second to reach for the restraints.

He saw an opening, so he took it.

Tony threw a kick at the mans chest, sending him backwards against the floor. The gun clattered to the floor a few feet away. Tony dove for it just as the man got his senses back to him. They both reached for it at the same time, but only one came up with it.

Tony had his hands on the gun.

He turned onto his back, and moved to fire.

All he received in return was a quiet click.

The gun had jammed.

'' Not so tough now are you?'' The man said with a laugh.

Tony lashed out with the gun, striking him in the head. The man threw himself back as blood blossomed on his forehead. Tony pushed to his feet, the useless gun abandoned behind him as he began to run.

'' GET BACK HERE.''

Tony ignored the demand, focused on getting himself out of this situation.

He was not sure where he was in the building. Every turn he made had him feeling more and more lost. He turned the corner, and finally hope.

There was an exit.

He ran, as fast as his legs would allow him to go.

And then something cold wrapped around his legs. He was thrown forward, and his head smacked off the ground.

Everything was black.


	8. Chapter 8

When Tony woke again all he could feel was a splitting headache.

It was as if he were being torn apart from inside his own head. The pain made him feel nauseous for a moment, and he nearly threw up. He knew he had a concussion. Lifting a hand to his head he could feel the bump starting to form on his forehead. It stung to touch it, and his hand came away sticky with drying blood.

He had taken one hell of a blow.

The next thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his legs, as if someone had sliced them open with a knife. It was in the same place he had felt the cold just before he was thrown to the ground. He moved as best he could to try and see what was causing the pain.

He was able to see that his pants had been sliced open around his ankles, and just under it he could make out blood stained gauze. He bet that the cuts were caused by a trip wire. There would have been no way he could see it in his rush for freedom.

Tony tried to sit up further to get a better look, but just as he did this he felt a tug on his wrist.

He looked down to his broken wrist, and found that it was held to the cot he was lying on with handcuffs.

'' Yeah, you won't be going anywhere for awhile.''

Tony looked up to find his kidnapper standing just a few feet away, close to the door. He was smirking as he pushed off the wall, arms crossed on his chest.

'' I learned my lesson from before, so everything happens in this room from now on.'' He stated. '' I can't risk losing you, I still have to uphold my end of the bargain.''

'' And what bargain would that be?'' Tony asked.

'' You'll find out soon enough, once he gets here.'' He stated. He moved towards the door, but not before casting one last look towards Tony. '' You should learn, there's no way you will be getting out of here, alive that is.'' And then he closed the door, the room falling silent.

Tony let his head hit the cot as his eyes slid shut.

He was starting to lose hope.

Not only that, but who had he mentioned?

 

\---

 

Natasha typed away at her computer while the others kept watch.

Getting to the location was not hard at all with the help of a quinjet. However, making sure they were not seen was the hard part.

'' Do you have it yet?'' Steve asked, glancing down to her.

'' It's not as easy as it looks cap.'' Natasha stated. '' For once I wish we had Tony to do this instead. He works faster then I can.'' She whispered.

'' I know what you mean.'' Steve mumbled. He glanced back to where the jet was sitting on a hillside close by. The cloaking was on it, so the only thing that gave it away was the fact that Peter was standing outside of it. He was supposed to stay close to it so that they did not lose it. Rhodey was inside the jet with his War Machine armor on and ready for battle, alongside Wanda and Vision, who had come for backup in case anything happened.

'' What do you think we will find?'' Steve mumbled.

'' Hopefully we will see his face, and figure out who is behind all of this.'' Natasha stated. She continued to type away. '' I almost have it.''

Steve looked back to Natasha. He saw a loading bar appear on her screen, and within a minute it was full.

'' I've got it.'' She stated.

'' Right, let's go.''

They rushed back to the jet as fast as they could, Natasha holding the laptop close as if it were a child. When they reached the jet the hatch opened, and they ran inside just as it began to lift off. Natasha moved towards the large computer console close to the cockpit where Clint was sitting.

'' Ok, lets see what we can get off of this.'' She said.

She poured through hours of video footage from the day the van was found. It took awhile, but eventually she was able to find a lead.

'' There.'' Natasha said, pointing to the screen. The others rushed in to see what she was looking at. What they saw as a single person standing beside the van. She had paused it at a particular spot where he was staring right at the camera.

'' We need FRIDAY to run a scan on that. She can figure out who that is.'' Rhodey stated.

'' She's already on it.'' Natasha stated as she swiped the video away. '' We should have an answer here soon.'' She stated.

'' I hope so.'' Steve said. '' We can't afford to waste anymore time. Tony's life is on the line here.'' He stated. He turned away to look out the window of the cockpit.

He had a bad feeling that they did not have much time left to find him.

 

\---

 

The scan took much longer than anyone had hoped that it would.

However, they finally had a name.

Tyron Hunter.

'' Are you positive that this is him?'' Steve asked.

'' The computer has a 97% match to him. I'm sure of it.'' Natasha said. '' That's him.''

'' He's from here in state, so he has to be holding Tony somewhere here.'' Rhodey added. '' We need to find where he is before it's too late.''

'' Give us the location of his house.'' Steve said. '' It's the perfect place to start.''

'' It should be-''

Natasha was cut off when they heard Rhodey's cellphone start ringing from in his pocket. Rhodey was quick to reach for it, and when he did they saw worry cross his face.

'' It's Ross.'' He stated. '' Be quiet for a few minutes.'' He said before pressing the button. '' Sir?''

_'' Who gave you permission to take the quinjet from the compound?''_

'' Sir, I found a lead as to who may have Tony.''

_'' That is not an excuse. You had no right to take the jet. I want you to return back here right now.''_

'' I can't do that. I'm still following the lead. I'm getting closer.''

_'' You can return there with your armor Colonel. Now bring the jet back here before I have you court marshalled.''_

Rhodey sighed, but agreed to this before hanging up.

'' What did he have to say?'' Steve asked.

'' He wants the jet back at the compound.'' Rhodey explained. '' He said that if I don't bring it back that I won't like what's coming.'' He stated.

The jet was silent.

'' What should we do?'' Peter asked.

'' I have an idea.'' Steve said. '' Clint, take us down.'' He stated.

'' What do you have in mind Steve?'' Rhodey asked.

'' Take the jet back, but leave us here. We'll keep looking for Tony.'' Steve stated. '' Once you are home free you come back.'' He added.

'' I should return with you Colonel.'' Vision stated. Wanda looked worried about this as she looked up to him. Vision must have noticed, because he turned towards her. '' I will be alright, Do not worry.''

'' If that's the case then I better go to.'' Peter said, clearly not happy with the thought of having to return to New York. He wanted to keep helping. '' Ross will want to know where I've gone off to.'' He said.

'' Steve, you sure about this?'' Clint asked as he began to search for a good place to land the jet.

'' Positive Clint. Take us down.'' He stated.

The jet landed about five minutes later in a clearing on the side of a hill. Steve and the rest of the rogues left the jet, but not before looking back to the three who were still aboard it.

'' Be careful. We don't know what Ross has up his sleeves.'' Steve said.

'' Same to you.'' Rhodey said. '' If you find Tony, bring him back alive.'' He added just as the hatch began to close.

'' I will.'' Steve promised just as it closed. A moment later the jet took off into the sky once again, turning to head back towards New York.

Steve just hoped that everything would be ok in the end.

'' We better go find a ride.'' Natasha said. '' We can't get across state on foot like this.'' She stated. Steve agreed with a nod before they all took off in the direction of the town that they had seen from the sky.

 

\---

 

Peter was sitting off to the side of the jet. He was dressed in his spider man suit, the same one that Tony had made for him a year ago. The mask was in his hands, and he stared at the two white eyes as they glared back at him.

'' Are you alright Peter?''

Peter looked up to find Vision standing before him. He looked concerned.

'' I'm alright.'' Peter said. '' I.... I don't know... I just have a bad feeling.'' He said.

'' I understand what you mean.'' Vision said.

'' No.... It's different then what you think.'' Peter said. '' I don't know how to explain it, but it's like a sixth sense I've had since the bite. It alerts me to danger.... It's firing like mad.'' He explained.

'' Keep your guards up.'' Rhodey said from the cockpit. '' We're getting close now.''

Peter stood up, sighing as he pulled the mask over his head. He had to keep his identity hidden. Ross did not know his real name, and he did not know he was Spider-Man either. Best to keep things that way if at all possible.

He turned towards the cockpit, watching as Rhodey began to bring the jet down.

That's when Peter felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

'' Something's wrong.'' Peter whispered.

'' It's just your nerves kid. Everything's-''

Rhodey fell silent when he saw what awaited them down on the ground.

There was Ross, and standing around him had to be at least ten if not more gunman.

'' That's not good.'' He whispered.

'' What has he done?'' Vision whispered as he looked down.

'' Kid, stay close to Vision.'' Rhodey warned. He put the autopilot on, FRIDAY taking control as he moved to get to his suit.

'' Why on earth did he bring gunman?'' Peter asked.

'' I don't know kid, but I really don't like the looks of it. Just stick close to Vision like I said.'' Rhodey stated. Peter watched out the window, his heart racing as the jet began to land.

What was going to happen when they stepped out there?

The jet landed, allowing the hatch to drop down. Rhodey was in front of Peter and Vision, the faceplate for his suit lifted up. It was clear he was ready for a fight, but he wanted to look calm and collected until the last moment.

'' What's this all about Ross?'' Rhodey asked. '' I thought you just wanted the jet returned. I was going to be on my way.''

'' That was the case, until I caught sight of some rather.... Incriminating footage.'' Ross stated.

'' What are you talking about?'' Rhodey asked.

'' I caught onto the little trick you pulled with the camera's in the compound. You were looping old footage, to hide who was in there with you.'' Ross said. '' It appears that you lied to me about who was helping you find Stark.'' He stated.

'' I don't know what you're talking about.'' Rhodey stated.

'' You've been working with Rogers this whole time.'' Ross stated. '' It's a crime Colonel. James Rhodes, you are under arrest for collusion, and withholding information from your higher ups.'' He said. '' And you, Spider-Boy, or what ever you are, are under arrest as well, along with Vision. Now Colonel, step out of the suit.'' He demanded.

'' Not going to happen.'' Rhodey stated as the mask fell back into place. The gun on his shoulder lowered, pointed at the gunman around them. '' I'm going to go find my friend, and bring him back here.''

'' You won't be doing anything unless you get out of that suit.'' Ross stated. '' They will open fire at a moments notice.'' He said.

'' You wouldn't dare.'' Rhodey seethed.

'' Peter.'' Vision stepped close, grabbing the kids shoulders.

'' What are you-''

'' OPEN FIRE!''

Vision took off into the sky carrying Peter. He cried out in surprise, watching as bellow them a firefight began between the War Machine and the gunmen.

'' Vision! Get Peter to the others, tell them what's happening!'' Rhodey shouted over the coms.

'' What about you Colonel?'' Vision asked.

'' Don't worry about me. You have to tell them what's going on! If they're caught then there's no way we will ever find Tony in time! NOW GO!''

'' As you wish.'' Vision said as he began to fly in the direction they had just come from. Peter held onto him for dear live, watching as the scene disappeared in the distance.

 

\---

Rhodey was brought to his knees, hands cuffed behind his back as he glared up at Ross.

'' Why don't you just shoot me right here?'' Rhodey asked. '' It seem's you don't even care if you kill a kid after all.''

'' No, that will not be necessary.'' Ross stated. '' I have a better plan in mind. I need the captain in custody, and since my last plan hasn't worked so far, maybe this new one will.''

'' What plan?'' Rhodey questioned.

'' The one that you've been trying to solve for a week now.'' Ross stated.

Horror rushed through Rhodey's veins.

'' You did this..... You did all of this.'' Rhodey whispered.

'' Yes. I planned the bombing at that building. I knew that Stark was in contact with Rogers, so I knew if something happened to Stark then he would come running to help. It would be the best way to take Rogers alive, along with all the other rogues.'' Ross stated.

'' You nearly killed a kid.'' Rhodey said. '' How dare you, you bastard.''

'' I will have Rogers and his team, one way or another.'' Ross said. '' And I don't care what I have to do to get him.'' Ross turned to the gunmen around him. '' Take him to a holding cell. Don't let him out of your sight.'' He stated before walking away.

Rhodey never wanted more then now to be able to punch him in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I want to apologize for something because I only just realized it. I had Sam as one of the characters in this fic, but I haven't been mentioning him often. I will try to change that from now on.

Steve glanced out the window of the house they were hunkering down inside of. The house had not been lived in for what appeared to be years, but it still had running water and power. It would work for now, until they were ready to move again.

'' Still no word from Rhodey.'' Natasha said. '' I'm starting to worry. Something must have happened.''

'' I don't like it either.'' Steve said. '' It's been far too long.'' He looked back out the window, noting how the sky was growing darker out there. It was going to storm, the distant sound of thunder proving this. He turned away from the window, moving towards the old couch that was falling apart against the wall. He took a seat, bent over himself with his head ducked between his knees. '' This isn't good.'' He whispered.

'' It'll be alright Steve.'' Sam said, taking a seat beside him. '' Rhodey might just be running late.''

'' I hope that's all it is, because we need his help to be able to find Tony.'' Steve stated.

The storm began to row closer to the house, the wind picking up outside. The tree's were restless as the wind ran through their leaves, sounding almost like the howling of a wolf. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up everything around them.

Including something that was standing at the door.

'' Oh my god.''

Clint rushed to the door, opening it in time to allow both Peter and Vision to come stumbling inside. Peter was shivering in Vision's hold, his hands grabbing to pull his mask off, but missing every time.

'' Let me take him.'' Clint said, reaching for Peter. '' Nat, go find some dry clothes for him.'' He added as he wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders.

'' You ok?'' Steve asked, rushing to the kids side.

'' Cold.'' Peter answered. '' Flying in the rain isn't fun.'' He stated.

'' I had no choice.'' Vision stated, an apologetic look on his face. '' I had to get him away from the danger that Ross posed to him upon our arrival to the compound.''

Clint helped to settle Peter on the couch before reaching for the tattered blanket draped over it. Once it was wrapped around the teens shoulders he appeared to melt into the warmth.

'' What happened out there Vision?'' Steve asked, turning to face the AI.

'' It was a trap. The whole thing was a trap set to try and get to you and the others.'' Vision explained. '' Colonel Rhodes was fighting them off, allowing us time to escape.'' He explained.

'' What about Rhodey?'' Sam asked. '' Is he alright?''

'' That I cannot say.'' Vision said. '' We last saw him fighting, and we have not heard from him since.'' He explained.

'' This isn't good.'' Natasha whispered.

'' How on earth did he figure out we were there?'' Sam mumbled.

'' The loop on the cameras.'' Peter said. '' He figured out what we were doing to keep you hidden. He arrested Rhodey for it, and would have taken Vision and I had he not made an opening for us.'' He explained.

'' Who knows how long he's been watching us.'' Wanda whispered. '' He could have known this whole time, and watched until the right moment to strike.''

'' He's ripping what's left of the Avengers apart.'' Steve whispered.

Silence fell over the group as Natasha came rushing in with a hoodie and sweats for Peter to change into.

'' So, what's our next play?'' Sam asked.

'' We need to find Tony.'' Steve stated. '' He's still out there somewhere. We can't just leave him.''

'' We don't even know where Mr.Stark is. We'll never find him if we can't figure that out.'' Peter pointed out. The teen looked worried, fear written across his face. '' What if Ross finds us before we can get to him?'' Peter asked, his voice softer then before.

'' That won't happen.'' Steve stated. '' I won't let it happen.''

'' Steve, this is out of our control, we can't stop Ross when we don't know what he's planning.'' Natasha pointed out.

'' Not only that, but once we do find Stark it will be harder for us to disappear compared to before.'' Sam added.

'' We're caught in a corner with no way out.'' Bucky whispered from the corner he had been sitting in.

Steve moved to take a seat on the couch, bowing his head. He felt lost. How were they getting out of this one.

The answer to him, clearly, was that they were not.

'' Maybe we don't walk free after this one.'' Steve said. '' Maybe this is the last mission we will face.''

'' Peter and Vision haven't done anything wrong. They don't deserve to go down with us.'' Sam pointed out.

'' Which is why they will not be the ones to bring Tony back when we find him.'' Steve said. '' It may be our only option, because one way or another Ross is going to find us now. If he's got Rhodey then he can figure out where we are at. We can't afford to waste anymore time. We have to move now.''

 '' We have the location of his house. That's where we start.'' Natasha stated.

'' How far away is it?'' Steve asked.

'' Not far.'' Natasha said. '' Thirty minute drive at most.''

'' Good.''

 

\---

 

The storm turned the thirty minute drive into a nearly hour long one, and finally the Avengers were pulling up in front of an old secluded farm house. It was surrounded by trees, making it look like a cabin from a fairy tale. As Clint pulled the car to a stop Natasha loaded her guns, ready for a fire fight if need be. Bucky had his guns loaded and ready to go, and Sam did as well. Clint has his bow out in seconds, throwing the quiver of arrows over his shoulder. Peter had his web shooters on, but had since changed out of the sodden Spider-Man suit so it could dry. Steve had a new shield that T'challa had provided him with after the events in Siberia. He had not used it yet, so he decided to give it a go.

They were quick to exit the car, staring up at the house before them.

'' It reminds me of the home Pietro and I lived in.'' Wanda said. '' It was very similar to this.''

'' But different things happened behind those walls.'' Clint reminded. '' Probably very dark things that were never meant to be seen.''

'' And we have to find out what's left in there.'' Steve said. '' Let's go.''

A quick kick from Bucky had the door open in seconds. They all filed into the house, but they left the lights off. It would be better for them in case someone was still inside the house.

'' Keep your guard up. We don't know what's in here.'' Steve warned. The others nodded in agreement before they broke off to search the house.

For hours they poured over the contents of the house, searching high and low to find what ever they could find. This guy was thorough. They could not find much at all. However, Natasha had the bright idea to try searching through his trash. If he had been trying to get rid of something, then it was one of a few ways he could have been rid of it. 

Thankfully, her hunch to search there was right. 

She found a disposable cellphone sitting at the very bottom of the bin. IT was a simple flip phone, much like the one Steve had sent to Tony after the events in Siberia. Natasha opened it, pressing the power button several times to see if it would turn on. 

'' You think it still works?'' Steve asked as he watched Natasha fiddle with it. 

'' Maybe.'' Natasha said. '' We need to charge it. The battery's dead.'' She stated. 

'' Found a charger!'' Clint shouted from the other room. He raced over with the black cord in his hands. Natasha took it, and quickly plugged it into the wall. The second it had enough power to turn it on she did so, and began to search through the phone. What she found was not much, but it was all that they needed to see. 

'' I know this number.'' Natasha whispered. '' I've seen it before.'' 

'' Do you know who's it is?'' Steve asked. 

'' I'm not sure.'' Natasha said. '' Let me try something.'' She pressed the dial button for that number before putting it on speaker phone. Everyone in the room fell silent as the phone began to ring away, waiting for the other line to pick up. In the end it never did, but what they heard on the voice mail was what shocked them. 

**_It's me, you know what to do._ **

Natasha hung up the phone, looking up to the others in horror. 

'' What that?'' Steve questioned. 

'' Oh my god.'' Clint whispered. 

'' That was Ross's voice.'' Natasha said, horror in her voice. '' I can't believe this.... Ross..... He planned this whole thing.'' She whispered. 

'' Ross did this to get to us.'' Steve whispered. 

'' He kidnapped Mr.Stark to get to you..... I can't believe it.'' Peter whispered, horror in his voice. Wanda was standing behind him, and despite her resentment towards Tony she had horror in her gaze. 

'' Why would he kidnap Tony for this? There are so many other ways he could have done this, so why do it like this?'' Steve questioned. 

'' It was because we were in contact with him.'' Natasha said. '' He would call us if he needed aid, and he never once told Ross as far as I know. Ross must have found out somehow, and to make Tony pay for this whole thing he's done this.'' She explained. 

'' I can't believe it.'' Peter whispered. 

'' Did anyone else find anything during the search.'' Steve asked, anger growing in his chest. He never wanted more then now to punch something, but he had to hold it together for just a little longer. He could kill Ross later. Right now he had to try and get Tony out of harms way. 

'' I believe I did.'' Vision said, holding up a paper in his hands. It had a few numbers scribbled on it, as if hastily done. '' These are coordinates to an apartment complex not far from here. It appears that no one has lived in it for quite some time. It would be the perfect place to hold Tony captive.'' He explained. Steve reached for the paper, reading the messy scribbling. He found a grin passing his face as he passed the paper back. 

'' We have no time to lose. Come on.'' 

 

\---

 

 He had been trying to free himself from the handcuffs holding him to the bed, but he could not get free. 

Tony looked down to his wrists, noting the deep cuts that the cuffs had caused when he was trying to free himself. He was unsure of how to get free of this one. He had tried everything from forcing his broken wrist through the cuffs to breaking the bed frame to free himself. None of these plans worked, keeping him trapped where he was. 

His head still throbbed from the fall he had taken, but thankfully it had dimmed to something more manageable in the last hour. He was not sure if that was good, but at least he did not feel like he was going to throw up anymore. 

He was not sure how long he had been in this room. He was sure it had been a few days. The man had not come to see him in awhile, and he had not been given anything to eat. His stomach was tight, growling often to remind him of this. His wrist was still swollen, and he was afraid that if it was not set soon that it would be stuck like this. Was he going to lose mobility for his hand because of this?

Tony laid his head back on the pillow, waiting for what he believed to be a few more days of utter silence. 

However, he was wrong. 

The door opened, and in came the man. 

'' Time for some fun.'' He stated. 

Tony saw his hand move, and out came a knife. His eyes went wide at the sight as the man began to make his way towards him. 

'' Ross finally gave me permission to be rid of you. He's on his way here right now to see the great work I've done. I thought I could have some fun before he gets here.'' He knelt beside the bed. '' Seeing what makes you scream could be the highlight of this whole endeavor.'' He stated. 

He leaned closer, the knife lifting to rest just under his chin. The cold metal made him shiver. He felt like he was going to die. 

'' Scared yet Stark?'' He asked. '' With one quick move you could be bleeding out right here.'' 

'' You'll have to do a lot more then that to scare me.'' Tony stated. The man chuckled, pulling the knife back. 

'' Well then, maybe I should try this.'' He lifted the knife into the air, ready to stab him. 

There was a loud crash from somewhere close by to the room. The man flinched, head whipping around to look at the door. He cursed low before reaching for his pocket. 

'' Better go make sure that wasn't Ross.'' He stated. '' You stay quiet alright.'' 

Tony was not sure what he meant until he had a gag shoved into his mouth. He was silenced as the man left the room, locking the door behind him. 

The second he was gone Tony tried once again to free himself, pulling as hard as he could to get away. 

If that was who he thought it was, then they had to know what was coming. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tyron turned the corner, gun in hand as he watched for any sign of what had made that noise.

He knew damn good and well that it was not Ross who had made that noise. He would have called once he arrived, but he had not done that. Who ever had made that noise was trespassing where they did not belong.

He turned another corner, gun held up and ready to shoot at a moments notice. He did not see anything down that hallway, so he decided to keep going.

He made it about halfway before he thought he saw something move in the corner of his vision. He spun to face the room where he had seen the shadow.

'' Who ever is in there, you're trespassing here. You better leave now before I call the cops.'' He stated.

He of course did not get an answer back. He slowly made his way into the room, his eyes pealed for any signs of the shadow he had seen.

Something rushed past his side.

He spun, finding the shadow standing against the wall. He did not waste a second in firing at the figure.

However, when he did so, he watched as his bullets struck some sort of force field that glowed with a red tint to it. He watched as the figure stepped out into the light. It was a young woman, probably no older then 18 or so. Red danced around her hands as her barrier vanished before his eyes, but the red tint to her irises remained.

'' You shouldn't have done that.'' Wanda whispered, a grin spreading on her face.

Tryon felt something strike him in the back of the head. His vision began to swim as he fell to his knees, the gun slipping from his hands. When his vision cleared he saw none other then Captain America kneeling over him.

'' Where is he?'' Steve demanded.

'' Who?'' Tyron asked, trying to feign innocence. Steve was having none of it. Tyron received a punch to the face, which had his vision going black for a second. When it came back Steve looked even more furious then he had before.

'' Where is Stark!?'' He demanded, hand fisted in the material of Tyron's shirt.

'' Down the hall.'' Tyron spat. Steve shoved him back against the wall.

'' Bucky, with me.'' Steve said. '' Wanda, make sure he doesn't go anywhere.'' He added.

'' You can count on me.'' Wanda said, red flashing in her eyes for a split second. Steve nodded before he turned and ran out of the room with Bucky. The others were starting to catch up with him.

'' Nat, you're with us.'' Steve said. '' You to Peter. The rest of you stay here.''

'' Got it.'' Clint said.

Steve rushed down the hallway with the three others in tow behind him. He turned the corner, and continued on down until he found a door that looked a little different than the others. There was a board laid in front of it like a lock, keeping the doorway from opening outwards. A padlock finished this off, making sure that nothing could get in or out without the key.

'' I've got this.'' Steve said, and with a quick hit from his shield the lock broke in two. It fell to the floor just as Steve was reaching for the board. He lifted it out of the way, and wrenched the door open.

 

\---

 

Something was trying to open the door.

Tony's eyes were glued to the doorway, watching for any sign as to who was on the other side. He waited for maybe a minute, and then the door opened. He was blinded by the light at first, but once his eyes adjusted, he was unable to believe what he was seeing.

It was Steve standing in the doorway.

Relief flooded him for maybe ten seconds, and then he was reminded of what the man had mentioned to him earlier.

Ross was after someone.

That someone, he was sure of now, was Steve.

'' Oh god, Tony.'' Steve rushed to the side of the bed, dropping his shield along the way. He reached for the gag first, ripping it out of Tony's mouth. '' Are you alright?'' Steve asked.

'' Steve, you have to get out of here.'' Tony stated as he super soldier turned his attention to the handcuffs holding him down. '' Ross. He set this whole thing up to get you. You have to leave now.''

'' I'll leave. But I'm not leaving without you.'' Steve stated.

'' Mr.Stark!''

Tony looked back to the doorway to find Peter rushing in. He wrenched the Spider-Man mask off his head, emotion crossing his face. He looked like he was going to cry.

'' I'm alright kid.'' Tony said. '' Don't worry.''

'' You did a number on yourself.'' Steve mentioned, drawing Tony's attention away from the teen. '' Did he break your wrist?'' Steve asked.

'' No.'' Tony answered. '' It broke in the blast. The joint in the suit had failed.'' He explained. Steve reached out, and carefully slipped his fingers under the cuffs. With a swift pull he had his broken wrist free. The movement had pain rocketing up Tony's arm, his face scrunched in pain as he bit back a cry. Steve must have noticed because he was gentle about setting it down. He moved to the other side of the cot as best as he could to free his other hand.

When he did this he was able to see the doorway.

He saw Bucky Barnes standing there.

For a moment he was filled with anger, wanting nothing more then to punch the man in the face. However, that all vanished when he remembered that despite murdering his parents, he had been forced to do it by the people who had screwed with him for decades after he should have died. It was their fault, not Bucky's, and Tony had to keep reminding himself this.

The second pair of handcuffs came free, and then Steve moved back around the bed.

'' Steve, He said Ross was on his way here. You have to go now.'' Tony stated.

'' We're leaving.'' Steve said. '' I don't care what happens to me. What Ross did not just to you, but to others, is uncalled for.''

'' What happened?'' Tony asked.

'' I'll explain later.'' Steve said. '' Right now we have to go.'' He stated. He helped Tony to sit up, which only made him feel dizzy. He nearly fell over had Steve not caught him.

'' He left me here for days.'' Tony said. '' No food or water.''

'' Think you can walk?'' Steve asked.

'' Only one way to find out.'' Tony said. He slowly pushed his legs over the side of the cot, and moved to stand. He was a little unsteady at first, but he managed to stay on his feet.

'' Peter, give him a hand alright.'' Steve said. The teen rushed forward, moving to pull one of Tony's arm's over his shoulder.

'' We're getting you out of here Mr.Stark, one way or another.'' Peter stated.

'' You didn't happen to bring a suit with you by chance?'' Tony questioned.

'' We had one on the jet, but..... Well..... We'll explain when we get out of here.'' Steve stated. '' We better hurry.''

Steve lead them from the room, turning to find Bucky and Natasha ready to take out anything that might stop them.

'' He ok?'' Natasha whispered once Steve was out of the room.

'' Not sure.'' Steve answered. He had no idea what Tyron had done to Tony while he was held captive. He just hoped that locking him in that room was all he had done.

They had to move slowly to get back to the exit. It was clear that Tony was weak at the moment. It was hard for him to keep up with the fast pace that Steve had tried to set. He continued to head towards the exit, every now and then casting a glance behind himself. Tony was making it slowly, but the look in his eyes told Steve that he was not giving up. He was still fighting.

When they reached the others they found Tyron tied up against the wall, a gag in his mouth. Clint dusted off his hands, clearly the one to have done it.

'' He's not going anywhere until the police arrive.'' He stated.

'' We need to get out of here now. Ross is on his way here.'' Steve stated.

_'' Cap, that's the least of our problems.''_ Sam called out over the coms.

'' What are you talking about?'' Steve asked.

_'' I see car's coming this way. He's here.''_

Steve looked to the others in horror They appeared just as shocked as he was.

'' What now?'' Clint asked.

'' Mr.Stark can't fight like this.'' Peter said. '' He could get killed.''

'' I'm not that bad off Kid.'' Tony stated, but the look he got from the others proved him wrong. He knew he was not up for a fight right now. Maybe if he had a suit that would be different, but he did not.

They were sitting ducks here.

'' Peter. Stay close to us.'' Steve said. '' The second you have an opening you get Tony out of here.'' He stated.

'' Ok.'' Peter said.

'' Steve, what the hell are you planning?'' Tony questioned.

'' You'll know when you see it.'' was all that Steve said. A second later they were heading straight for the door that they had entered through.

When they stepped outside they saw Ross and his men standing there, guns raised and ready to fire.

Ross smiled at the sight.

'' I see that you found him.'' Ross stated. '' I thought that Tyron had already killed Stark.''

'' Yeah, no thanks to you.'' Steve said. He took a step forward, and that's when he heard a gun click. They were not playing around.

'' Another step captain and I will have my men fire.'' Ross warned.

'' Do what ever you want to me Ross.'' Steve stated. '' They didn't do anything. It was all my idea to help.'' Steve said. He waited a moment for a response. However, all he got in return was a laugh. He was taken aback by this. Why was Ross laughing.

'' You think that they're innocent captain?'' Ross asked, and he laughed at this. '' Stark has more red in his file then any man on either side of me.'' He stated. '' All of you have broken the law, whether by colluding with criminals, or by committing treason. None of you will see the light of day again.''

'' Ross, you really think you can do that?'' Tony asked. '' It will take a lot more then a threat to do that.''

'' I'm not threatening.'' Ross stated. '' I'm serious. As in I will have them fire on you.''

'' You wouldn't dare.'' Steve seethed.

Ross only smiled.

'' Do you really want to become a martyr Rogers? It won't do you any good.'' Ross warned.

'' I'd rather die a martyr then die a criminal.'' Steve said. '' So if you want to kill anyone today, then kill me.''

'' Steve, what the hell are you doing?'' Sam asked.

'' Do it Ross. If anyone dies today it will be me.'' Steve said. He saw a grin pass Ross's face as he sighed.

'' Very well then. If it's what you want Rogers.'' Ross lifted his hand in the air. ''Any last words?'' He asked.

'' I just hope that once I'm gone that they will avenge my death.'' Steve said.

'' If they're still alive.'' Ross said, and then he lowered his hand.

The guns fired.

'' NO!''

Steve heard the gun fire just as something plowed into his side.

He did not know who it was.

He had been ready to face the barrel.

He was ready for death, yet someone had pushed him away.

He was thrown to the ground as red wrapped around him, protecting him from the bullets raining down on him. He hit the ground hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. He was dazed, his eyes shut tight as he tried to get air into his lungs. It took him a minute or two to get his breath back.

When he got his breath back, he heard a shout of horror.

His eyes flew to the rest of the team, searching to see if someone had been hit.

None of them appeared to be hurt, but they were all looking at something that was to his side. Then he caught sight of Wanda, who looked enraged despite the tears built up in her eyes, which flashed red with the energy she was using. Steve had only ever seen her like this once, and it had been shortly after her brother had been killed.

'' MR.STARK!''

Peter's scream of terror struck Steve's heart like a hot knife. He shot up, Wanda's barrier still protecting them despite how the men had stopped firing at them. He found Peter kneeling on the ground, hands covered with blood.

It was Tony's blood.

There was a bullet hole in his stomach.

'' Oh my god.''

Steve moved as fast as he could to get to Tony's side, noting the way that the man wheezed with every pained breath he could take. His eyes were scrunched in agony as a paind noise came out of his throat. Peter was trying his best to put pressure on the wound, but it was clear that it was not doing much good at all. The blood seeped from between his fingertips like sand in a sieve. Tears poured from the teens eyes as he looked up to Steve.

'' I can't stop it.'' Peter sobbed. '' I can't. What do I do. I can't let him die.''

'' Peter, breathe.'' Steve said, reaching out to steady the kids hands. He added pressure to the wound, his other hand holding Tony down when he bucked against the pressure. Steve cast a gaze back to where Ross was standing.

The bastard was smiling.

Steve was filled with white hot rage at the sight. He wanted nothing more then t punch the man in the face.

How dare he do this?

Tony did not deserve this.

Vision had moved closer, a look of shock on his face as he looked down at the dying man at his feet.

It was rare to see emotion on the AI's face, but here, Steve was able to see what looked like sadness in those eyes.

Steve heard a scream as both Clint and Natasha ran past the barrier to get to Ross. None of the men fired on them, their guns laying on the ground. The two spies made quick work of taking him down to the ground, pinning Ross where he had stood.

Good riddance.


	11. Chapter 11

The heart monitor beeped slowly in the silence of the hospital room.

It was a sign of hope

Tony Stark was still alive.

Steve stood in the doorway to the hospital room where he was staying. It had been a few days since Tony had been shot by Ross's men. It had been a close call. He had lost a lot of blood before they could get him to a hospital. During the surgery it had been touch and go for a time, but after hours of surgery Tony managed to pull through.

However, he was not out of the woods just yet. 

He still had to wake up.

Peter had barely left the bedside since Tony had been transferred back to New York. Pepper had managed to pull some strings so that he could be closer to home while recovering. Peter was sitting beside the hospital bed, his eyes glued to the sleeping man laying on it. He was as still as a statue, barely moving an inch. Tony looked so peaceful, but only because he had yet to wake up. 

The doctors were starting to fear the worst if he did not wake up soon.

Steve heard footsteps approaching the room. He turned to find Natasha making her way towards him.

'' How is he?'' Natasha asked.

Steve sighed, leaved the doorway to face her.

'' He's still out. Hasn't moved an inch.'' Steve said. '' Peter hasn't left his side either.'' He stated.

'' The kids worried. I can't blame him.'' Natasha stated. She turned to take a quick glance into the room before turning her attention to Steve. '' What about you. How are you doing?'' She asked.

Steve sighed, leaning back against the wall.

''' It's my fault this happened.'' Steve whispered. '' I egged him on until his men fired, and Tony got shot because of it. If I had just stayed quiet then maybe none of this would have happened.'' He stated.

'' If you had stayed quiet then its likely we would all be dead right now.'' Natasha stated. '' He was not there to make an arrest. He was there to put an end to us all, innocent or not.'' She moved closer to the doorway to look inside.

'' Did they let Rhodey out?'' Steve asked.

'' Yes. He should be on his way here now.'' Natasha said.

'' What about Ross? Where is he now?'' Steve asked.

'' Prison cell, waiting for his trial to begin.'' Natasha stated. '' I seriously doubt that he will make it out of this one.'' She added.

'' I don't know if we will either.'' Steve mumbled. 

The only reason they were allowed to stay was because strings had been pulled for them. Once Ross's trial was over it was up to the courts to decide what would happen to the rogue avengers. 

'' Peter needs proper rest Steve.'' Natasha said, changing the subject. '' And so do you.'' 

'' I know.'' 

It had been nearly two days since Steve last slept. The last time he did managed to fall asleep it was only for a few hours, and all he saw was the few seconds that had put them here. 

The bullet striking Tony in the stomach. 

The billionaire lying on the ground, bleeding out while Peter tried his best to stop it. 

The memory haunted his mind. 

'' Steve.'' 

He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked down to find Natasha looking up at him. She had a worry to her eyes. 

'' You need to sleep.'' She stated. '' Go get some rest. I'll make sure Peter does the same.'' She stated. 

Steve finally relented, the look in Natasha's eyes to much for him to bear. He turned after one last glance into the hospital room before turning on his heals to leave. 

 

\---

 

Another week passed, and still Tony had not woken up.

Every time that Steve looked to the bed he saw a man on deaths door. Tony looked so pale, his face ashen. While he could breath on his own, the doctors feared what would happen if he slipped further away. The heart monitor beeped away in the corner, a reminder that he was still alive.

'' Steve?''

He nearly jumped when he heard the soft voice behind him. He turned, finding Peter standing there. The kid was carrying a backpack on his shoulders, telling him he must have just gotten off school.

'' Sorry Peter.'' Steve said, stepping aside to let the kid into Tony's room. Peter moved towards the door, but then he stopped. He turned to face Steve instead.

'' Why do you think he did it?'' Peter asked.

'' What are you talking about Peter?'' Steve asked, confused by the teens question.

'' Why do you think he took a bullet for you?'' Peter asked.

Steve was rendered speechless by his question.

'' I mean.... I know he made his peace and all, but.... but I know that you two still have problems with each other. I.... I just don't understand why he did it.'' Peter said. Steve noticed the slight tremor to the teens bottom lip as he lowered his gaze. '' Why did he do it?'' He asked again.

'' Peter.'' Steve reached out, resting a hand on Peter's trembling shoulder. He was so upset. '' I don't know why he did it Peter. All I do know is that he did it for a reason. I can't think of another time he would have done that for me.'' He stated. Peter looked up to him, tears building up.

'' Is he ever going to wake up?'' Peter asked.

Steve bit at his lip.

'' I can't answer that right now.'' Steve said. '' I want to see him wake up just as much as you do Peter.... I'm not leaving here until he does.'' He stated. Peter nodded, slowly turning to walk towards the bed.

Steve took this as his chance to leave. He moved to walk out of the room.

Just as he reached the door, he heard a soft voice call out.

'' You won't be staying much longer?''

Steve spun around so fast that he was surprised that he did not give himself whiplash.

Peter was bent over the bed now, sobbing as he hugged the man laying in it.

Tony's eyes slowly opened, landing on Steve.

Steve was once again rendered speechless as he approached the bedside. He took a seat beside the bed, unable to take his eyes off the man.

'' How long were you awake?'' Steve asked.

'' For most of that conversation.'' Tony stated with a laugh. '' Never thought I would hear you say something like that after what happened.'' He stated.

Peter finally backed away, scrubbing at his eyes to rid of the tears that were still falling.

'' Geez kid, you'd think I was on deaths door.'' Tony said. '' I don't die that easily.''

'' You nearly did die.'' Peter stated. '' The doctors thought you were a gonner.'' He added.

'' Like I said, it takes a lot to kill me.'' He stated. He smiled at  Peter, patting the kids arm before turning to Steve.

'' Is everyone else alright?'' Tony asked.

'' No one else was hurt.'' Steve stated. '' Ross's men turned on him soon after you were shot.'' He explained.

'' Good.'' Tony said. '' I hope he rots for what he's done.'' He stated.

'' I'm sure he will.'' Steve stated. Silence fell for awhile. It became a little unbearable after awhile. At some point in that time Peter had fallen asleep, using Tony's arm as a pillow. The kid looked so relaxed.

'' Tony.''

'' Don't.'' Tony said. '' Don't go blaming yourself for what happened to me.'' He stated.

'' You got shot because I was stupid.'' Steve stated.

'' And I nearly killed your friend before I found out the truth.'' Tony stated. '' Consider it this way cap, I owed you one, and saving your life was that.'' He said.

'' That's not how these things work.'' Steve said, chuckling.

'' It is if I say it is.'' Tony stated. '' Where is Bucky now?'' He asked.

'' He went back to Wakanda a week ago. Shuri's getting closer to a breakthrough in his treatments.'' Steve stated.

'' I hope it works.'' Tony stated. '' If it does, then he could be a good asset to your team.''

'' What are you talking about Tony?'' Steve asked. Tony sighed, looking away from Steve.

'' Even after everything that's happened, I don't think they will pardon you guys. If that's the case, then it would be better if your team remained the way it is.'' He explained. '' It will probably be best for everyone in the end, at least until this whole..... Everything blows over.'' Tony stated with a wave of his hand.

Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair.

'' What will you do when we leave?'' Steve asked.

'' Not sure.'' Tony stated. '' I'll do what I can.... And hopefully I can make things right so you can come back.'' Tony looked back towards Steve. '' Besides, its no fun not getting to make fun of you 24/7.'' He added.

'' Oh I'm sure that's the only reason.'' Steve said with a laugh. Tony laughed as well.

This continued on into the night.

 

\---

 

The next day Steve and the rest of the Rogue avengers left New York. They had said their goodbyes to Tony, who was still in the hospital for what the doctors said would be another few days. Tony told Steve to keep ahold of the burner phone they had used before, because if anything happened then they needed to get in touch.

Steve and the rest of the rogues traveled to Wakanda for awhile, wanting to lay low for awhile before getting back out into the field. T'challa understood this, and said they could take as long as they needed.

Steve was in his room in the small barracks style building they had been allowed to live in. He was watching the news, waiting to hear about what had happened to Ross.

The trial was supposed to have started the day that they left. That had been a week ago now. Tony should be out of the hospital as well.

That was the first thing that popped up when he turned on the TV.

**Tony Stark survives deadly shooting.**

There was footage of him leaving the hospital in a wheelchair being pushed by Happy, Pepper walking along side it. Despite the sunglasses he was wearing, Steve could tell the man was still ill. He was still healing after everything had happened, the week and a half of captivity having taken a toll on his body. Steve knew it would be awhile before he would be back to his normal self. It would be even longer before he could face what had happened to him in that time.

It was going to be rough.

The footage played for a few hours before finally a story came up about Ross.

All Steve could do when he saw it was smile.

Ross was charged with involuntary manslaughter, as well as collusion, and Kidnapping. He was sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole.

Steve was glad that he was in the big house for life. If he were not in there, then Steve would have made sure that Ross could not hurt anyone else. There was no way he would see the light of day again.

Steve heard the door to his room open. When he looked up he found Natasha standing there.

'' You saw?'' Steve asked, turning the TV off.

'' Yeah I saw.'' Natasha said. '' Now let's just hope our so called case goes well.''

'' I hope so to.'' Steve said. He glanced towards the blank TV screen. '' Has Tony tried to call yet?'' He asked.

'' No.'' Natasha said. '' I don't blame him. He's trying to make sure no on comes after us.'' She said.

'' Probably.'' Steve agreed. '' I just hope he's ok.'' He whispered.

'' I'm sure he is.'' Natasha said, stepping closer to the bed. She rested a hand on his shoulder. '' The king told me there's a small favor he needs from us. It might take your mind off of these things.'' She stated.

Steve looked up to her, cracking a smile.

'' That's probably the best thing I've heard in days'' Steve stated. He stood from the bed to follow Natasha.

 

\---

 

Tony could not believe it.

The case based around the Rogue's was already over with.

They were not pardoned.

They were still fugitive's of he United States.

'' FRIDAY turn that off.'' Tony said, turning away from the TV as his AI shut it off.

He could not believe it.

How could this have happened, after everything they had done they were still fugitives.

They did not deserve this.

Tony heard footsteps behind him. When he looked back he found Pepper standing there. She looked worried, reaching out to pull Tony close for a hug.

'' What are you going to do?'' She asked.

'' I'll do what ever I can to make sure they aren't found.'' Tony said, hugging his fiancé back. '' It's the least I can do after they saved my life.'' He stated.

'' You should call them at least.'' She said. '' They deserve to know the truth.''

'' It's too soon right now.'' Tony stated. '' I can't let what happened before happen again.'' He felt Pepper nod against his chest before she pulled away.

'' I need to go. Don't forget Peter's coming over when he get's off school.'' Pepper reminded.

'' How could I forget?'' Tony asked with a smile. Pepper smiled back, pecking him on the lips before she turned to leave.

When Tony reached is lab he immediately found the flip phone right where he had left it. It was sitting on his desk, untouched since his return from the hospital. He picked it up, wondering if he should do as Pepper said.

He worried, however, if someone would be able to track the call. He knew that was how Ross found out.

He could not let that happen again.

He tucked the phone into his pocket for now.

There would be a proper time for the call.

He just wished it did not come as soon as it did.


End file.
